Sentimental Reasons
by GhostWhispererFangirl
Summary: An insight to how Riley and Kyle work. Canon. This is for Meowser Clancy, who I don't know what kind of writer I'd be without.
1. September

**A/N: Hello Everyone! It's been a long while since I dabbled into this universe and thought it would be a nice challenge. However, this does contain some spoilers toward the show, but it set before the show began. It's set approximately a year before the events in the pilot.** **It will be rated M since there will be some sexual content.**

 **It's mostly going to be showing how close Riley and Kyle were at one point before the pilot. Also it will give some clues into Kyle's brain leading up to when he made the decision to leave his family for over a year even though he loved Riley and his family more than anything.** **It's is set near the end of September just around three weeks after the school term starts and let's just say it's a Friday :)**

 **Finally, a thank you to my dear friend Meowser Hotchner who has helped me out with so many things, including getting this story on the road! So thank you girl, sending lots of love your way.**

 **Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Riley's drive home on Friday, September 23rd was slower than it usually was since she had to drop off Travis and Katie at church for the weekend long slumber party, pick up groceries and a few other things for the house. She also was intentionally avoiding home, taking the long way home from the grocery store.

She needed more time to think. She needed more time to avoid a conversation she had to have with her husband Kyle.

She just hadn't formed the correct words to tell him yet. To tell him that she'd been laid off after her shift today, that her services were no longer needed at the local country club and that all income for their family of four was at zero as of now.

She still hadn't readied herself for that yet.

For the potential fighting, screaming and most likely the throwing of one or two breakable things.

He wasn't a violent man, her husband. He would never hurt her. He was just hot headed, I guess you could say it ran in his family.

It was just that morning had been so nice, so peaceful and she didn't want to ruin it.

* * *

 _"Good morning beautiful," Kyle said as she surfaced from their bedroom as the clock hit nine, dressed in a tight little purple dress and black heels, her hair up in a ponytail, just the way he likes it. "Your morning coffee, my love."_

 _"Well aren't you chipper this morning..." she whispered and took the mug from, pausing to kiss him and show how much she loved when he was in a good mood, before sipping from the mug._

 _"I guess you could say a night like last night will make any man happy," he whispered, his mouth found the same spot he'd kissed the night before. "Or shall I remind you?"_

 _"Oh... no need. I have enough marks to remind me," she chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I take it you slept well?"_

 _"I did," he smiled down at her._

 _"Did the kids get off to school alright?" She yawned and sipped her morning coffee._

 _"Yes ma'am. I made them both blueberry pancakes for breakfast with a yogurt cup and orange juice. I also reviewed with Travis for his spelling test and braided Katie's hair before sending them off on the bus." He explained as he slid a plate of eggs and toast toward her. "Speaking of breakfast, eat up. I've noticed you haven't been eating very much in the mornings the past few weeks."_

 _"I'm not very hungry," she yawned and drank from her mug as she leaned against the counter._

 _"Riley..." He said sternly._

 _"Fine... but only for you," she sighed and sat down on a stool. "Fork please..."_

* * *

She came back to herself as she pulled into the driveway, Kyle was out front reading the paper with a beer sitting next to him.

She felt a rush of nervousness as she jumped from the car and walked toward the trunk, grabbing the bags of food and envelopes of paperwork she needed to fill out so that she could get unemployment checks.

This wasn't how she'd pictured her life at twenty seven.

"Let me help you," he said, folding the paper in half and finishing the beer. "Where have you been? Grocery shopping doesn't usually take you this long... it's almost five thirty."

He looked worried, but upon seeing her up close, that worry seemed to melt away.

"I love you," she said out of instinct.

"I love you too," he whispered and smiled down at her.

He tucked his arm around her waist as they walked into their home.

"Where are the kids? They didn't come home off the bus." He asked kicking the door closed behind him.

"They are at that church weekend slumber party. Remember? I have some things we need to talk about," she said setting the groceries on the counter.

"You're not pregnant are you?" He asked, his eyes traveling to her stomach briefly. "Because if you are... we'll manage. We always have."

"No. No I'm not pregnant." She whispered and sighs. "I wish it were that easy of a problem."

"Then what is it Riles... you can tell me." He said smiling softly toward her.

She looked up at him slowly, her body leaned up against the counter next to him. He began moving the food into cupboards and the fridge, aware of Riley's eyes on him.

"Kyle," she began, biting her lip. "I-I got laid off."

Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that.

He felt his throat working and didn't know what to say, but Riley was standing there, an anxious look on her face.

He moved toward her, pulling her toward him.

"That is unfortunate, but I have news of my own," he whispered against her cheek. "I got cleared for work by the doctor today. I start construction work again on Monday."

"You do?" She gasped.

"Yeah," he answered and smiled sweetly down at her.

"That's great!" She said enthusiastically and kissed him deeply. "This is so great..."

He leaned her up against the counter, his hands grasping her ass tightly as her fingers ruffled through his hair.

She lead him toward their bedroom, but he ran into the wall softly as he unzipped his wife's dress that fell into a pool at her feet, leaving her only in the tightest of panties.

"This right here is why I thought you might be pregnant," he laughed, pressing his lips to her neck.

"Kyle..." She gasped, twisting in his arms.

He saw that she was still wearing the panties and smirked.

"Take them off," he groaned, reverting, just for a second, to be terrifying.

She immediately slid them down her hips, feeling the heat of his eyes on every exposed inch.

"Touch me," she moaned. "Please."

"Shhh," he hushed her, before moving his finger, and pressing his hand against her cheek, giving him more support to lie her on the living room floor, and connect their lips again. "I've got you."

His lips were firm against hers, but the kiss remained soft, meaningful, slow. He exhaled through his nose, not wanting to let go. His entire body had been taken over by one, Riley Parks, and it always had.

There is something so disarming about her. There's a vulnerability in her eyes, he can't resist.

He moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her long, dark chocolate hair, lightly pulling her into him, adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss as her fingers quickly undid his belt.

His eyes traveled from her face to her collarbones, delicate in the semi-darkness, then to her breasts. Without lingerie they sit lower, more natural, less close together, each so perfect and moulded to her form. He didn't linger too long, just enough for her to see how beautiful she was to him.

It was her eyes he wanted to see and his hands could tell him the rest.

* * *

They laid naked in the living room, about an hour or so later, his arm draped over her waist. She leaned in for a kiss, the kind one wanted to last forever, but after a time she withdrew to gaze at the face she loved so much. Kyle glided his hand over her skin to her face, brushing away a strand of hair.

"We're gonna be fine," he whispered. "We always have been."

"Promise?" She asked, peering up at him.

"Pinky swear," he laughed and held out his finger for her to swear on.

"Pinky swear," she whispered and squeezed his finger against hers.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Riles?" He said, the words achingly honest and raw.

She grinned, he said the exact same thing every time.

"No, uh uh," she shook her head and fought away her grin.

His hand had migrated to her hair, pushing it back from her face

"Well, I do. And you know what?" Riley heard the words before he said them, folding her lips inward. "I always will."

As always she dropped her gaze before meeting his, there was an intensity to it, like his love iwa kerosene and she was his only flame.

* * *

Later on, the couple is snuggled up on the couch watching some movie.

It was supposed to be a thriller, but it was more boring than a science movie in Biology class.

Both of them just looking at the other and eating popcorn, enjoying the kid-free night.

"Dinner was great," he said kissing her hand. "Thanks again."

"My pleasure," she smiled at him softly. "The sex before was just phenomenal."

"It's always perfect," he said sucking on her wrist, leaving a small mark there.

"That is very true..." She laughed, her eyes closing momentarily, it was almost as though she thought of every encounter they have ever had.

And after almost ten years together... that was a lot of encounters.

"It's only once in a blue moon when we get a weekend alone," Kyle laughed and tossed some popcorn in his mouth.

"That's true," she smiled up at him. "But I wouldn't change my life around one bit. I'm married to you, I have two beautiful children and a wonderful home. What more could I ask for?"

"Sometimes I think I ruined our lives by getting hurt. We could've had a perfect life... no worries about money or pain in my knee." He sighed. "Travis used to be so proud that his daddy was a football player. But I blew out my knee when he was three... I was two weeks away from being drafted into the NFL."

"We still have a great life. Yes, we have our worries, but everyone does." She whispered, her hands touching his cheek. "Nothing that happened in your fault. So what you took a bad blow in college football and blew out your knee. You still got me, you always will. And Travis and Katie? They will always be proud of their daddy."

"If I would've just thrown that stupid ball..." He muttered.

"You still would've been tackled by that linebacker and it still could've happened. Where is this comin' from Kyle?" She said looking at him.

"I just- I wish I could have a better job with a better income." He sighed.

"Don't we all..." She smiled. "You could always try and put that degree of yours to good work."

"I got a degree to become and physical education teacher... none of those jobs are open." He said looking at the tv.

"I heard a rumor that there is a teaching position open at East for the football. Plus, You and I both know that Paul would hire you on spot the second you told him you were interested." She explained, every word showing her love and devotion for him. "You're great with kids, great at playing football and you'd look hella fine in that uniform."

"I would, wouldn't I?" He smiled.

"You really do look fine in navy blue," she laughed, her eyes placing him back in his football jersey from high school.

"I know... you always stared at me when I was playin'." He said softly.

"Well I had to appreciate how sexy my man is, don't I?" She asked.

"And I've got to appreciate how incredibly beautiful my woman is..." He muttered, pressing his lips to her neck softly as her phone rang.

"Saved by the phone," she laughed and reached for the phone. "Hello?"

There was a pause, no sound or talking.

She pulled the phone from her ear and saw that it's Lacey's name glowing across her screen.

"Lace?" She said taking some popcorn in her hands.

"Riley, hey. Sorry Dale caught my attention for a sec there," Lacey explained. "What's up?"

"I don't know you called me!" She laughed.

"Oh right!" Lacey cackled. "Dale! Stop... I'm on the phone."

"Ugh gross," she popped a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth.

"Well what I was gonna ask ya if you and Kyle wanted to go out for some drinks with Dale and I... let's say in a half an hour?" Lacey asked.

"Half an hour? Let me check with Kyle..." She said pressing the phone into her shoulder. "Babe?"

"Hmm?" He asked looking away from the tv.

"Want to go out with Lace and Dale?" She asked.

"Sure. Sounds fun," he smiled.

"Are you driving or are we meeting up?" She said standing up from the couch.

"I told you they would be up for it!" Lacey yelled to Dale. "Umm... meet us at Joe's place. Oh an Evan's coming too."

"Alright. See you in a bit." She laughed and hung up. "Evan's tagging along too. Let's go get ready."

"We're dressed aren't we? Let's just go now," he asked shutting tv off.

"I am in a sundress and I do not wear that when I go drinking," she said looking up at him. "Change your shirt. You got spaghetti sauce on it."

He sighed and reluctantly followed her into the master bedroom to change.

* * *

Kyle drove down main street with a smile on his face as his wife fell into a fit of laughter after singing along with the radio.

He loved it when his wife showed herself off like this. It made him remember her in high school, all big eyes and clinging skirts. The same girl in back of his truck with a tiara in her hair, a fluffy dress and the same goofy laugh. The same girl who turned his entire life around with a plastic test when she was twenty.

"You look stunning," he said parking the truck outside Joe's.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Now let's go make an entrance and have some fun."

He helped her out the driver's side and planted a deep kiss on her lips, his hand sliding down her back and cupping her ass lightly.

"I just needed to do that first," he whispered and pulled her toward the door.

They walked in the small town bar, only twenty or twenty five people inside as they graced the floor.

Kyle spun her around to the music as she pulled his lips to hers.

"Lovebirds! Over here!" Dale shouted over the music.

"Lacey!" She said looking over and running over to her.

She could grace any billboard or magazine cover, but she was better than those two dimensional photoshopped models. Somehow her imperfections made her perfect.

There was a shyness to her, hesitation in her body movements and a softness in her voice.

Her gold dress with a black belt had a tailored look that was bold against her tan skin, this dress made him want to both show her off and hide her away. But by just closing his eyes he could already see her in jean shorts and an old high school t-shirt, feet up on the couch paintin' her and Katie's nails and that was a lot more than any guy in this little bar will ever see.

But she was right there, only feet away looking hotter than ever in a sample sale couture dress, but in her understated glamour she might as well be the girl on television in a beauty contest again. With his hands in his pockets, he waltzed over to her and nuzzled his head in her neck while wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you," he whispered quietly as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

They were good, real good.


	2. Their Night

Riley and Kyle walked through the small pack of people outside the bar and toward the main doors.

"Promise me that you won't get too drunk tonight? We can both have a few drinks, but that's all." Riley pleaded, looking up at him as the security guard stamped both of their hands before letting them into the bar.

"I'll tone it down if you promise to let me have a peek of whatever hot scrap of lingerie is under this dress," he whispered in her ear, his hands moving up around her waist.

"I promise to maybe give you a peek later in the bathroom if I'm tipsy enough," she giggled, kissing his neck as she waved at a few people she recognized from around town.

"Okay. Hey look, it's open mic night!" He suggested to herm laughing as he pointed to the small empty stage.

"No distractions Kyle. Go get us some drinks and I'll find Lacey and Dale. You know what I like," she said, placing her hands on his chest and smiled up at him.

Kyle almost didn't want to let her leave his side. The lusting eyes of many men around him made him want to never let her out of his sight again, but he knew his wife too well. He knew how much she loved him. He knew she would never take an advance from a guy at a bar that wasn't him.

"A beer on tap and a..." He paused, hesitating on what Riley would want to drink tonight, he looked over his shoulder and saw her with Lacey and Dale at a booth in the corner. Lacey was drinking a margarita. "A mango margarita and another order of the nachos my buddy over there has"

"Size on that margarita?" The bartender asked, drying a tall glass and filling it with beer.

"A medium," he said, fishing out his wallet and placed a twenty on the bar. "Bring it all over to that table?"

"Got it. Shouldn't be long on the nachos or your lady's drink," the bartender said, sliding him his beer.

"Thanks," he said, sipping the foam away from his drink as he walked over to the table.

"What did you get?" She asked, turning around and stealing a sip of his beer like she always did.

"I took a wild guess and got you a margarita on the rocks," he said, looking at the glass in Lacey's hand. "Mango? And some nachos to shakes"

"Ooh. You're the best," she said, pulling him down for a kiss. "Beer foam kiss. How... yummy?"

"Sorry," he laughed, wiping it from his mouth before setting his glass down. He kissed her again knowing he made up for the foam when she moaned, leaning into him as he pulled away. She giggled, her cheeks flushed. "Care to dance? I think we can get down to this music for old times sake."

He grabbed her hand, brought her out to the dance floor as the bartender brought his order of nachos to the booth.

His grip tightened on her waist as someone checked her out and they swayed to the slow song.

"I'm not goin' anywhere..." She whispered, smiling up at him as she pressed her lips to neck playfully. "Don't let some guy in a bar get you down. I married you when we were twenty three and will always be your wife for as long as we both shall live."

"I know you're my wife, but that doesn't mean I like them lookin' at you like they do." He whispered, spinning her around.

"Hey... I don't like girls lookin' at you, but I'm not gonna let that that ruin tonight." She said as the music switched to some upbeat pop song. "Still think we can get down to this music?"

"We are Kyle and Riley Parks. No music will stop us from dancing," he laughed, loosening his grip slightly on her waist.

They continued to dance and spin. The lights were twinkling with every step they take, eyes watching this couple dance stupidly and not have one care in the world. Kyle tried the robot which left her in a fit of laughter.

"No.. no.. no." she laughed, grabbing his hands and pulling him off the dance floor with her and back to the booth. "That's enough for now."

"Oh come on. You know I can do a mean robot," he said, his hands searching for a place to settle and landing on her hips.

"I know you can, but let's take a break before I die of laughter." She said, leaning into his chest as she grabbed her margarita and took a drink. "Plus these nachos look fantastic. I want some."

Kyle slid into the inside of the booth and she sat next to him, kissing his cheek as he grabbed a chip and brought to her mouth. She bit into the cheese and salsa goodness, moaning and licking his finger clean of the salsa.

"Mmm don't lick me like that if you don't mean it," he teased, kissing her cheek as he grabbed himself a chip and bit into eagerly. "Mmm it is good."

"Oh no," Lacey said grabbing her margarita glass, taking a gulp as Riley went in for another chip.

"Why the long face, Lace?" She asked, looking at her best friend and tossing the chip into her mouth.

"Taylor Bitch-halter, twelve o'clock." Lacey groaned, finishing the last of Dale's nachos. "ANd to think we were having a good time."

"Oh Lacey. Just think happier thoughts and drink some more." She chuckled, taking a swig of the margarita. "It'll make you fly."

"Beau, look who it is. It's our favorite group of people!" Taylor screeched, pulling her husband and running over to their booth excitedly. "I hope you guys are havin' yourselves some fun tonight! Looks like Riley is sending all the carbs straight to her legs and ass with the nachos."

"Thanks Taylor," she said, covering her mouth as she chewed another bite and looked over at Kyle. "How about you Taylor? How's your night goin' with Beau?"

"Oh it's great! We just got back from New York and decided we would come in and have a few drinks before going home..." Taylor said proudly, reaching out touch hr husband's shoulder, grasping it even if she was in her way. "How's your knee doing Kyle?"

"It's great. Riley makes sure it's stretched out twice a day." He chuckled, grabbing his beer and nodding to Beau "She's got the most amazing hands. Hey man, nice to see ya."

"Nice to ya too Kyle," Beau said, extending his hand to him in a good handshake as he drank from her beer bottle. "If you are ever looking for a construction job, just give me a call bud. I know how it can be out there. I'd love to have you on my team."

"I just took a job with my brother," he said, sighing. "But I'll give you a call if it doesn't work out."

"Sounds good bud," Beau said.

"I bet Riley does have soft hands," Taylor smiled.

"She does," he said, looking at Riley with a smile.

"I know, I do moisturize every day," she laughed, looking at her manicured hands.

"Well we should get going." Beau said, pulling Taylor slightly away from Riley. "The nanny has somewhere to be and Twinkle can't be home alone, right Tay?"

"Beau, I'm fine." Taylor muttered, swatting his hand away. "You're right. We should get going. I'll finish my drink at the bar and we'll leave. Sadly."

"Say hi to Twinkie for me," Lacey said and the whole crew laughed.

"It's Twinkle." Taylor sneered.

"Oh she's sorry Taylor," Riley muttered, trying to hold in her laughter. "You know how us girls get after a few margaritas on a Friday night!"

"At least I don't go out drinkin' dressed like a whore. Where did you shuffle the kids off to tonight?" Taylor scoffed, grabbing Beau's arm.

"Oh bless your heart Taylor. I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." She laughed, smiling at her old friend. Riley would like to call Taylor that, but she could just be such a bitch. "And the kiddos, they are a church sleepover with my mama. Maybe next time instead of the nanny just look around and something will be going on in the community.

"It wasn't meant to be nice," Taylor sighed, rolling her eyes. "Or are you just dumb now too?"

"Oh, I know! What you have never seemed to realize is that I have a whole lot of confidence and your comments have never hurt me, Taylor." She replied, standing up and stepping a little closer to her. "If you thought I'd actually stoop to your level and say something back then you have never known me. Now go run along with your husband in your designer shoes to your big house."

"At least we don't struggle with paying our own bills," Taylor smiled and grabbed Beau's hand forcefully and left. "Let's get out of here. It reeks of desperation in here."

"At least I don't have to force my marriage," she muttered under her breath and turned around to face her friends. "Do I really look like a whore?"

"You look beautiful," Kyle said, pulling her toward him on the seat to kiss her. "You always look beautiful."

"You do look super pretty," Lacey giggled as she took the last sip of ehr margarita.

"You're cut off for a little bit," Dale chuckled, drinking his beer and glancing back at the football game.

The next thing Riley knew, Kyle pressed his lips to hers and nearly knocked all wind from her lungs. She hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and at her grant of access, delved inside her mouth.

It was a sloppy kiss with the strong scent of beer being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths.

His arms reached up and tangled around his thick, strong neck. In an instant, she was

pulling away and arching up into his broad chest, moaning at the contact of body heat against her own, before she drew him back in and leaned into the back of the booth as he pulled away, nuzzling into her neck to stay close and PG.

"Get a room!" Dale laughed, stealing some nachos. "Or pay the food tax."

"Oh shut up," she said and rolled her eyes at him. "Where's Evan? I thought you he was tagging along Lace."

"Speak of the devil and he will appear," Lacey said, pointing over to the bar.

"I've got another strawberry margarita." Evan said, holding it in front of Lacey. "Yours looked empty when I was getting my beer."

"I just cut her off dude," Dale interswiped it and brought the glass to his mouth. "But I'll steal a sip. You can have it if you drink some of the water. Can you pour yourself some from the pitcher?"

"Yes," his wife sighed and poured herself some. "You're right. I should take some time. Have two sips you'd like."

"I will. It's really good," Dale chuckled, licking the salt off.

Evan had left to get a chair, pulling up a barstool and smiling at Riley. "Hey you." He hugged her. "You look good Riley."

"Hey, Evan." She whispered, eating another bite of nachos. "How's work?"

"It's going great." Evan explained, drinking his own beer. "I'm foreman on this new job over by the park. I heard my big brother is gonna be on the job with me."

"Think you can handle me, little brother?" He asked, high fiving Evan as Dallas scored and the bar cheered around them.

"Well I know if I call your wife, she'll keep you in line." Evan joked and winked at Riley "But I think we'll be fine."

"We'll all be just fine." She said looking up at them both and kissing Kyle's cheek.

* * *

It was well past bar close at two in the morning when Riley pulled the truck up in front of the bar and waited for Dale and Kyle to carry Evan out. She didn't mind driving Evan home tonight. THey'd all had their fun which was definitely rare.

The door pushed open to reveal four people. Lacey, Evan, Kyle and Dale.

"Dale, did you see how hot that girl I was dancing with was?" Evan slurred and smiled. "I was this close to gettin' laid man. Why would you take me away from that?"

"I took you away before you got stupid," Dale laughed and opened the backseat of the truck. "You're totally smashed man. Riley and Kyle are taking you home. You can come get your truck when you're sober in the morning"

"Did you see her?" Evan laughed drunkenly, thrusting his hips again like he had on the dancefloor. "Her ass had to be this big. I was all up in there."

"Yes. We all saw her, little brother." Kyle laughed and helped Evan into the backseat of his truck safely. He buckled his seat belt and Evan slumped over, head out of the truck. "You all good in here dude?"

"I'm fine. I just don't feel so good," Evan said and his stomach emptied on the sidewalk, careful not to get any in the truck. Kyle had never been the person to mess with and Evan knew even when he was drunk that he shouldn't puke in his truck. When he finally stopped, he wiped his mouth and sat up. "Ugh that made me feel a little better."

"You sure?" Kyle asked, shaking some upchuck off his shoes.

"Yeah," Evan whispered, chuckling drunkenly. "You know, that girl was almost as hot as Riley looked in her dress tonight dude. She didn't have her rack though."

Riley looked over her shoulder at him and shook her head, smiling at Kyle as he looked at her from outside the truck. He sighed and smiled at her, rubbing his face.

"You're drunk Evan," Riley sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Just hold your stomach. We just cleaned up in here and don't need any upchuck to stick it up. You'll be home soon. Roll down the window if you get carsick. Come on Kyle..."

"Lunch tomorrow?" Lacey asked, opening the front door for Kyle, wanting to cheer her friend up after hearing Evan just now. "We can talk about all the stuff from tonight." The blonde winked and glanced to Kyle, which made Riley chuckle. "One o'clock sound good?" Kyle hopped in then, kissing her cheek.

"Sounds great! The usual place?" Riley asked with a smile, looking at Kyle.

"How about somewhere different? There's a new place just down the street from here that sounds super good," Lacey said as Riley put the truck in drive.

She nodded, shrugging. "Sounds good. I can branch out," she sighed. "Even if I don't want to."

"Okay. See you then," Lacey smiled, closing the door so Riley could start to drive away.

"Did you have fun tonight?" She asked Kyle, turning the radio on as Evan rolled the window down.

"I had a blast," Evan chuckled from the back seat, leaning toward the wind that came in through his open window.

"I wasn't talkin' to you Evan," she said, looking through the rear-view mirror. "I think it would be best if you just kept your mouth shut and focused on not throwing up."

"So is this the Riley you live with Kyle?" The drunk man laughed and put his head out the window some. "What a bitch."

"Evan, shut up dude." Kyle muttered and looked at his wife with a distant look. It wasn't unusual. He just looked away and then back at her with a soft smile. "I had a good time with you tonight. All the dancing."

She smiled at him and nodded as she drove down the street. A few minutes later, she pulled up in front of Evan's apartment complex.

"Need help gettin' him up there?" She asked, putting the truck in park.

"No. I've got it," he said and jumped from the truck, opening the backseat door and helping his brother out quickly. "Come on, little brother. Let's get you up there. I won't be long." Kyle helped his brother onto his feet and closed the truck's door before helping him up the brownstones steps before into the brought him through the hallway to his apartment on the first floor. "Where are your keys?" Evan gave them to him and KYle opened the door, nearly tripping over beer cans as they came in. "Do you ever clean this place?" He asked, kicking beer cans away. "Or are you a drunk?"

"I clean it enough." Evan grunted, shoving him off and walking toward his bed. "I'm fine. Just go back to her already."

"I'm not done. I need to talk to you about what you said." He said, helping his brother take his boots and jacket off. "What's your problem man?"

"What problem dude?" Evan groaned, kicking his boot off and pulling his blanket open to lay down.

"I never want to see you talkin' to my wife like that ever again," he muttered, kicking more cans away from his feet. "You hear me Evan? I get it. You're drunk and I know you have always loved Riley. I'm not stupid, but she is my wife. You had your chance a long time ago before I even met her and she chose me in the end"

"She chose you because you knocked her ass up. No one wanted her." Evan laughed, sitting back up. He stood up then, pushing Kyle toward the door as he went into the kitchen to grab himself another beer. "She's nothin' but a washed up pageant queen that got stuck marrying her high school baby daddy. You lost your chance to make it in the big leagues and now you're working for me. You don't deserve her. You and I both know it." Evan patted his brother's back as he walked past him again, sitting down and grabbing the tv remote from the side table, turning on the highlights from the game on sport center. "God, Kyle we all know you don't deserve her. Everyone laughs at you."

Kyle took the beer and slammed it against the wall. "Take it back you son a of a bitch," he murmured.

"Truth hurts don't it brother?" Evan walked backward to his bed, pulling his shirt off and discarding it, not even caring about the beer anymore. "Does it hurt that I'm in better shape than you too? I'm the new version of you big brother. Maybe I'll just steal Riley from you one of these days."

Kyle threw his body weight behind his fist that edged closer to his brother's face and it hit his jaw with such force blood pooled into Evan's mouth. He raised his fist again and brought it up to Evan's nose, there was a blunt crack and he released his dark haired head. Crimson leaked from both Evan's nostrils and his nose was twisted right. He drew his fist back again and shook the blood from his hand.

Evan repaid this by punching him in the eye and his fist collided with all his body weight. He punched him again, shoving him back into the wall.

"Don't ever speak about Riley like that again, you hear me?" he asked, running at him and shoving him onto the bed roughly. He was near his face how, his fist in his chest. "Do you hear me?"

"I hear you," Evan spat out more blood in his brother's face, not caring enough to get up.

"Good because next time it won't be just your nose that I break." He grunted, shoving his hands into his chest against before turning around and walking toward the door. "I don't want to see you around for a while. Got it? And fucking clean up dude."

"I got it. Get out Kyle," he said, standing up and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Kyle walked down the front steps of the building. There was blood on his knuckles and hands and even a bruise above his right eye. He came down the steps, shaking the blood from his hand and wiping the corner of his mouth with his shirt.

Riley turned, looking over him.

"Oh my god," she gasped, getting out of the car and meeting him before he even came down the final step. "What happened Kyle?"

"He should watch what he says," he muttered, sitting down on the steps.

"You're so stubborn," she sighed, kneeling down. "Let me see." He covered his face as she tired to look and she looked him in the eye and he put his hands down. "That's what I thought. Now… damnit Kyle. Your eye." Kyle, you've got to stop fighting with him." She said, touching eye softly and then reaching to look at his bruised hand. "Remind me to clean you up when we get home." She sat down next to him and leaned into his arm. "Ugh Kyle. Why?"

He looked over at her and sighed "You deserve someone better," he shook his head.

"There is no one who is better for me than Kyle," she replied and looked over at him lovingly. "Don't you know much I love you?" She stood up, holding her hand out. "Come on. I'm taking you home."

He laughed, standing up and kissing her cheek. He got into the truck and they sat there for a moment before she shut the truck off and climbed on top of him, gazing down at him lovingly.

"You know that I love you more than any other person in the whole world, right?" She whispered, kissing his lips lightly. She pulled back, kissing his jaw, going to his ear and nibbling on his ear lop.

"Riley, I have screwed everything up for you." He sighed and looked down at his feet, ducking his head away from her. "For me and for everyone I know."

"Is that what Evan said to you because you did no such thing," she whispered touching his face softly. She grabbed his hands then, looking at the bruises and cuts on them, even the dried blood. "Remind me to knock him around the next time I see him because Kyle, I love you and I know that I wouldn't be half the person i am right now if it wasn't for you these last twelve years. I love you. I love you."

"I think you've covered that," he said, wincing as she kissed his hand.

"Yeah... I always have," she smiled at him, kissing the side where there wasn't an open cut as she put it down and looked at him seriously. "Next time, please try and walk away from him. I know it's hard for you to control your anger and I know that you think this is the only way you can show your love for me. Just know that no matter what people say about me... I know you love me and if one time you didn't kick whosoever ass, it would mean a lot more than you busting up your hand or face."

"I guess I can try to calm down," he said hitting the seat controls and letting it fall back. She stared at him and he gazed back at her; his eyes burning with the intensity of a thousand suns. "Riley," he whispered, his face now only inches from hers and the warmth of his breath lit her up like a candle. "I want this right now. Will you let me?"

She had every intention of pulling away and driving them home until his hand touched her face. The acceleration of her heart rate had nothing to do with fear and everything to do with what she really wanted.

She looked away as if the outside world held her attention, but after all this time he read her like a book. With a gentle finger, he reoriented her face so that he held the gaze she didn't want to give him, stealing the passion from her eyes in a way that only Kyle Parks can do. There was no smile on his lips, only the hot intensity of his gaze that they both knew was the start of the inferno to come.

One touch and it was over, it had always that way with her.

She felt electricity in her skin, hormones shutting down every instinct to say no and drive home.

Their lips met in a sloppy mess and he pulled the zipper down on her dress, coaxing it from her body with just his fingers. His lips were rough, the same lips she'd been kissing since she was sixteen and he was twenty.

"I love you," she whispered softly and smiled. "So I guess I can make an exception."

"I love you too Riles," he groaned and pulled her lips to his.

* * *

Riley sat atop the kitchen counter in nothing but an old shirt of his that didn't fit him and a new pair of panties. She had warm damp rag in hand as she cleaned the area around his eye. They'd gotten home a few minutes ago.

"Ow," he winced and tried to pull away her hand.

"Maybe you shouldn't fight people and your face wouldn't hurt," she said flatly. "Stay still."

"Maybe you could be more gentle," he whined and grasped the counter and she dabbed the cut again. "Ow!"

"Stay still!" She warned, rubbing ointment on and around his eyelid now. She grabbed his hand after and blotted the cloth against the bruises and cuts there lightly before pressing a little harder. "You always get on each other's nerves when alcohol is involved. Why?"

"Hey! I said I was sorry, didn't I?" He said and winced again. "Careful... please."

"What? If you could control your temper and use your words, I wouldn't be cleaning up wounds right now, would I?" She said, pressing a bandaid to his forehead and wrapping an ACE bandage around his fist. "There. Just don't try and do anything stupid. Now if you could kindly move and let me down, that would be great. I'll get you an ice pack.

"You know, it's almost morning." He whispered.

"It is morning Kyle," she groaned, turning back around and giving him the ice pack. "I have to get to bed or I'll be dead when the kiddos are ready for us tomorrow. I feel like crap already."

"I'm gonna go shower." He said, following her kissing the top of her head as they walked down the hallway toward their bedroom.

He'd shut the lights as they left the rooms, the house is empty and quiet tonight. Just the way they liked it.

"Be careful to not get those bandages wet. Take them off and I'll fix them when you get out." She yawned and walked into the bedroom, turning the light on as she walked toward their shared closet. "I'm gonna change and then I'll be in there to take my makeup off."

"Thank you babe. I'll do that," he said, rubbing her back and making his way into the bathroom.

* * *

He emerged a half an hour later, freshly shaven and hair damp and saw her sitting there, snuggled up in bed with no makeup. They lights were off and she was lying in bed, the soft glow of the television showing how close she was to sleep as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"How was your shower?" She asked as the show went to commercial, not bothering to fast forward through these ones like she usually. "You didn't get those bandages wet, did you?"

"No. I've got them right here," he said, walking over to bed in only a towel.

He sat down next to her and she carefully wrapped his hand again, yawning as she pressed a kiss once she finished.

"Love bites suit you," she said, touching his chest softly as she pulled back. Several scatter across his chest, from several different times but could see the two from tonight. She blushed, biting her lip. "Sorry about those."

"I like them. I'm sorry for fighting with Evan." He said, touching the love bite he placed carefully behind her ear earlier tonight. At least he was careful. He was always careful.

"You were just defending me," she leaned into his hand as it touched her cheek. "I shouldn't be mad at you for loving me enough to do that."

"It's not just that. It happens all the time. I need to learn how to control my temper." He said, standing up and going toward the closet. "I better go get dressed. You've got a show to finish."

She raised the remote and shut the TV off, grabbing his hand. The towel that hung low on his hips dropped to the floor with the tug of her fingers and she pulled him back into bed with her.

"Don't get dressed... we can go to bed like this," she whispered, lying him back into the bed. Her hand moved over his thighs, rubbing them sensually as she cupped him in her hand. "Doesn't that sound good?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, groaning as she grasped his balls, moving over to grab some lotion.

And with that, their night really began.


	3. Cracks

A ray of sunshine streamed across Riley's face from a break in the blinds and stirred her slightly as their morning alarm rang aloud, but she rolled over and snuggled into her husband's chest as he hit snooze. The bird's high pitched chirps roused her from her slumber even more and she groaned, rubbing his side as she felt him move under her, rubbing her back.

She half wondered if she was still dreaming as she sat up to rub her eyes and stretch. Her back cracked and moved into place now she was awake, perhaps more fully awake than she had ever been in the morning before.

She turned slightly and gazed at her sleeping husband, her hand touching his face softly as his hand moved up her back, sliding under the red Texas shirt she always wore of his. She saw the time was only half past ten.

"I can sleep a little longer. The kids aren't ready for us until noon," she yawned and stretched to the sound of birds singing their carefree song just outside the window before lying back down on his chest.

There were few moments like this where she could just lay down and appreciate her husband's embrace.

"Morning," he muttered, pulling her close to him. "You gettin' up?"

"I probably should, but I don't want to. Not yet," she muttered sleepily.

"Well I have to get the kids from the church at noon and run a few errands. Including bringing Travis' to mama to get his haircut like you wanted." He explained, rubbing her sides as he yawned. "If we get up, we could shower. I could use another.

"You say we'll shower, but we never actually get to the showering part when we're in there together." She laughed, kissing his chest. She felt him up, feeling his usual morning visitor pressing into her leg.

"Do you really object to showering with me?" He grinned and leaned around her to trail his lips down her neck, along the curve of her bare shoulder, before picking her up in his arms.

"Go start the shower," she muttered and kissed him.

"That's my girl," he said and he moved to get out of bed.

She lied on her stomach as the bed only had her in it now. She poked her head out from the pillow to watch him walk away from her naked to the bathroom.

"I see you watchin' me." He laughed, looking back at her.

"You have such a nice ass that I have to watch," she said pulling herself from bed and running after him, suddenly full of energy now.

He extended his arm into the shower to turn the faucet, the water spraying from the shower head. He turned to say something, looking down at his wife.

She placed her lips on his with the lightest of touches – he probably wouldn't have felt it if he had been asleep, but he was awake. He froze and she thought that she'd made a mistake, but then he whispered her name, strained and desperate and it was enough to make her pull him towards her. Their mouths met again and this time neither held back.

They had time, remember?

They were frantic at first, as if they might never get another chance to do this. Eventually, she pulled away to breathe, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"You have no idea…the effect you can have on me mister," she groaned, repeating some words of his from a lifetime ago.

Their lips came together again, and this time they took it slow, savoring the touch and taste and sound of each other. He reached underneath her ass to pull her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he stepped under the steady stream of water.

Her feet came in contact with the ground, their lips stilled against each other and his hands slid smoothly around her waist, holding her for a moment like he had done so many times, and he must have realized that she wanted this just as much as he did.

She knew the second that he let go, that he truly committed to this, because his body was flush against hers, his erection trapped between them. His hands wandered, teasingly at first, but deliberately a moment later. He took a breast in each, massaging them before clasping her nipples between his fingers and rolling them in a circular motion. It felt good – great, in fact, and she was about to tell him so, but he stopped before she could speak, his hands moving south over her stomach. She tensed in anticipation, gasping loudly when he finally reached his destination. The pressure of his fingers between her legs felt impossibly good, and she clamped her free hand over his as her way of telling him that.

She laid her head on the tile and moaned loudly, the sound echoing in the room was music to his ears.

He traced circles around the sensitive mound, slowly at first, but increasing in speed when she dug her fingernails into his wrist. His voice sounded so distant when he asked her how she felt, and she could only moan in response.

He pulled away, and she barely stopped a whimper from escaping her lips. Her disappointment quickly turned to surprise and then to anticipation when she felt him gather up her hair in one hand and swung it over one shoulder. The first kiss that he placed on the base of her neck sending a shiver down her spine. And then his mouth followed that trail, placing soft but insistent kisses and luscious licks along her breastbone, and it took nearly all of her energy just to stand upright. When he got to her abdomen, she felt him grip her hips for balance as he to dropped to his knees. She gasped when he bit her hip softly, and moaned when he moved to the other side repeat the same action, but it was the feel of his nose nudging between her legs that made her cry out.

He stilled, and she knew the silent question that's being asked of her. She answered by spreading her feet, giving him better access. He didn't hesitate, and she cried out again when he pushed the curled tip of his tongue inside her. When he pulled out, she became dimly aware of him speaking, but only managed to make out the words taste and long above the sound of the running water.

She was almost glad when he moved away to get to his feet again, the sensation and knowledge of his tongue being inside her nearly too much to handle.

He resumed his original position, one hand reaching over her abdomen and down between her legs, the other reaching up to twist a nipple between his fingertips. Her head fell forward to rest on his shoulder, back arched, and she was faintly aware of his whispered words in her ear as he brought her to breaking point. She cried out as he took her over the edge, the sound echoing around the bathroom.

Riley had done this by herself, many times, but it never felt as intense as it was with Kyle. Never as intense, never as amazing as when its his hands on her.

Her husband held onto her tightly, surrounding her, until her breathing slowed. When she felt strong enough to straighten and lean back into him, the presence of his erection hit her like a wave.

"What can I do for you?" She panted, kissing his throat.

"Anything you want," he chuckled, somewhat nervously, against her back.

That didn't really help. She was still thinking about what she could do for him in this position, when she felt his forehead fall forward to rest on her.

His hands moved to her ass, and she felt him apply enough pressure to separate the cheeks. It felt good, his hands always felt good, and she could imagine how hot it must look to him.

"Come here," he commanded. He pulled her into his arms and sighed into the hollow of her neck. "I need you," he whispered against her skin before tracing small, light circles along her collarbone with the tip of his tongue.

The sensation caused her eyes to screw shut and she grabbed hold of his back, and he leaned her up against the wall.

His erection brushed teasingly along the length of her entrance. Their eyes met, and she could see her own burning desire reflected back through his.

"I need to be inside you," he groaned before their lips came together in a heated kiss.

That she could do.

He brought his fingers to her warmth again, spreading her arousal and dipping two fingers inside. She cursed under her breath as he twisted and curled his fingers forward and then slowly pulled them out, sending shivers up her spine.

She leaned into him and let out a frustrated groan, unable to take any more of his sweet torture. Her fingers curled up his back and into his hair to brace herself as he aligned himself with her slowly, reveling in the sensation as he filled her, coaxing her to conform tightly around him. He took her off guard when he bucked into her the rest of the way and she almost lost her grip. He tightened his grip around her waist to hold me in place.

"I've got you," he groaned and quickened his pace and she desperately tried to keep up with his erratic rhythm. "God, I love when you take control of situations like this."

She steadied herself against him when he released his grip from her waist, pressing her into the wall a bit harder to paw at her chest. She felt her breasts bounce against his palms with each thrust as his mouth touched her nipple, nibbling lightly.

He filled her perfect, brought her to sparkling ecstasy every time.

"You're amazing," she whispered, kissing him lips deeply. "I love you."

"So are you," he muttered softly, moving up from her breast to the part in her lips.

* * *

After their morning shower, they both dressed and went to the kitchen. Riley needed a cup of coffee and Kyle needed to fill his empty stomach.

"How do you want your eggs?" She asked opening the fridge and fishing out two eggs.

"Not scrambled," he said pressing a button on the coffee machine, while placing a frying pan on the stove top.

Riley began to scramble his eggs and tossed them into the frying pan.

"I said not to scramble them." He said looking up from the machine as it began to brew.

"You love scrambled eggs, even though you never say you want them scrambled." She laughed and grabbed a spatula, separating the eggs more as they form in the pan. "I've been with you for ten years. You eat scrambled eggs every morning."

"Well maybe I don't want scrambled today," he said walking toward her. "But I guess it's alright."

"I know how you like your eggs. You want toast, right?" She asked looking up at him.

"I've got it," he answered reaching for the loaf in the cupboard above and grabbing himself a piece.

He placed a slice in the toaster and smiled at her.

It was in moments like these, when she felt her heart swelling with the love she had for this man, that the story of what they endured to have what they have now, the sneaking around at first and then getting pregnant and his injury, seems impossible to overcome.

It must've happened to someone else entirely because she felt so detached from that time. The pain and memories have never gone away and sometimes she did feel the pain as fresh as if it occurred yesterday, but it was moments like this that she had learned to never take for granted.

She had built a life with Kyle. She had learned to love and move on from the pain and overcome her fears.

"I love you," she informed him, trailing her hands under his his football jersey, smiling at the memory of taking this off after game days and making love in the back of his pick-up.

He smiled that beautiful smile, like he could never get enough of hearing her say that. "Let's go to a game today," he suggested, wrapping his hands around her waist. "East is playing Jamestown."

"The kids would love it," she agreed and leaned into his embrace. "But maybe tomorrow, East is playing Central. It's homecoming and that's a better game than today's. I just want a night in with the kids."

"You love it too," he laughed into her hair. "Tomorrow sounds better now that you say that."

"I do," she sighed and turned off the burner. "Your eggs are done."

She felt him kissing her neck and shoulders and trail his fingers up her spine, whispering how much he loved her.

This was the life she'd dreamt of having in the dark days and Riley finally had a little slice of heaven with Kyle.


	4. Lunch and Bills to Pay

**A/N: Chapter four is here! It took me a little while and it's not very long, but here you go :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

The restaurant was full, and humid. Very very humid. The weatherman said the high would be nearly one hundred degrees today and Riley suddenly regretted wearing a black blouse instead of a tank top.

Riley had chosen to wear jean shorts and sandals, so she her legs weren't overheating, but her upper body was going to die of heat in her sleevless blouse if Lacey hadn't got a shaded table.

She looked around at the busy tables for her friend. Riley's eyes skimmed over an old couple were eating side by side, one glass of water for each, studiously bent over their meals. A group of young women in their thirties collapsed with helpless giggles as a stern woman dining alone nearby looked on and frowned sadly. Even businessmen in their grey suits lit up cigars in the corner while tourists nearby were trying to decipher what's good on the menu. A family and their teenage children all chuckling about the names of the meals.

The noise level was high and the smell of brewed coffee fills the air as a waitress walked past her with a fresh pot. Riley looked over each table outside on the patio once more searching for her best friend. She couldn't see her anywhere, but the she then se saw a hand waving underneath a green sun umbrella in the far right.

Yes! She'd gotten the perfect spot, right under the fan.

"Riley," Lacey called out to her, grinning widely as she walked toward the table. "You're here. Thank God. It's so boring without you."

"I don't know why I couldn't find you. You were kind of hidden but still," she laughed and sat down, hugging her from the chair. "Thank the lord you got a shaded spot. I'm dyin' of heat." She took a sip of the water that was there. "This place is nice."

"Right, but it's kind of loud out here," Lacey groaned and sipped her raspberry lemonade with a smile. "Did Evan get home alright last night? I hope he didn't throw up back there. That would be the worst."

"Evan didn't throw up in the back. He got home alright, but he's a dumb when he's drunk and got himself a broken nose." She scoffed, rolling her eyes as she looked at the menu. The prices weren't too bad, but nothing really called out to Riley. "Have you eaten here before?" She asked, hoping Lacey would have a review on any of the food here.

"I haven't, but Dale does. He likes the chicken they have," Lacey said, taking another sip of her drink. "I was thinking about getting an appetizer. How about the fried pickles?"

"I'm trying to stay away from fried and greasy stuff after everything I ate last night," she chuckled. "Maybe we could get a margarita to share? It comes with free chips and salsa."

"Okay. That sounds good. How'd that happen with Evan?" Lacey asked, wanting to the drama. She always did when it came to the brothers.

"Do you really have to ask?" She laughed and signalled for the server. "He probably said something stupid to Kyle like he did when you and Dale were there."

Lacey laughed and nodded her head, as the waitress came up.

"What can I get for you two lovely ladies today?" The waitress asked, pulling out her pad

and pencil with a smile.

"Can we get a margarita to share? We'd like a raspberry one on the rocks," she said with a smile. "And an order of fried pickle"

"Yes. I'll have that right out to you," the waitress said and ducked away.

"Oh my god yes," Lacey laughed. "I'm pumped."

"The dscription sold me," she laughed, looking over the picture. "I love me some fried food. Thank you for inviting me," she said and clinked her water glass with her. "This is going to be great lunch."

"So how was your night with Kyle?" Lacey brought her water to her mouth as the waitress brought the chips and salsa for them.

"I'll be right back with your drink. Would you like two straws?" She held them out and they nodding taking them.

"It was eventful," she smirked and dipped a chip in the salsa, giggling. "We were up most of the night and you know... so eventful that I have marks all over my body from him."

"Ooh I love nights like that," Lacey grinned, closing her eyes slightly to picture a good night of her own with her man. "I can think of a few now that you say that."

"I can think of some others too Lace..." She told her friend with a wicked grin. "It was so nice to have another perfect night with her. Kyle has just been so down lately. I haven't known why and he won't tell me either. He's so withdrawn and angry, but you know how private he can get when he's angry."

"How so?" Lacey asked, dipping her chip.

"He's more irritable and demanding then he has ever been." She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "But we're okay. We're managing. Both of our unemployment checks cover everything this month. Thank God. It almost didn't. We have twenty dollars to go toward the back mortgage. I just think he's just stressed about that. The bank is being all uptight as usual. They are threatening to foreclose if we can't start paying it by next month and he's just worried."

Their eyes graced to the menu and the subject was dropped.

Lacey started talking about how Dale's truckin' business was booming right now. All sorts of deliveries, which meant more traveling for Dale and less time with them together. It took Riley's mind off her financial troubles, for now at least.

"You'll push through it. You always do," she reassured her friend. "I think I'm gonna get the veggie pasta. It looks super good and it'll help balance out the fried pickles."

A whole hour passed before Lacey and Riley laughed as they exited the restaurant.

"This was so nice Lace," Riley said, smiling as she looped arms with her. "I really needed a little time with my best friend. You'll have to come over soon again. With more alcohol this next time because if we hadn't gone hard last night I would've drank more today."

"So true, but I guess now it's time I get back home. I have laundry and vacuuming before Dale's mother comes into town. You know she wants to see you and Kyle before she goes again. You guys had to cancel last time." Lacey said, nudging her. "She leaves Friday, but I know you probably need to go get the kids from the church."

"Kyle's gettin' them. I have to run a payment to the bank," she replied, sighing. "I can't wait to see my babies. The house has been really quiet without them, which was definitely nice, but I miss them so much. We'll stop by when we can. I love Mrs. Lockland. She makes the best peanut butter cookies."

She kissed her best friend's cheek and went to her car, ready to pay bills and get the stressing over them done for this month.


	5. The Kids Return

Kyle was excited to see his kids, even though it had been a great weekend alone with Riley, he missed having the kiddos around just as much as Riley. He quickly parked outside the church and hopped out, waving to the pastor as the kids ran to him.

"Daddy!" Katie squealed. "I missed you."

"Dad!" Travis said as they both embraces their father.

"Hey kiddos. Did you have fun?" He asked, kneeling down to pinch both of their cheeks. "I missed you both so much, and so did your mama."

"I had so much fun, Katie got scared." Travis snorted.

"You did? Well that's great, Trav." He said and smiled at them. "What were you scared of Katie?"

"I missed you and mama, and Travis kept picking on me." Katie muttered.

"Travis, be nice to your sister." He scolded him and stood up. "Why don't we go to the grocery store and make mama a nice dinner at home?"

"Yeah! That's a good idea, daddy!" Katie giggled. "We should make spaghetti! That's mama's favorite."

Kyle laughed, his daughter knew her mother so well.

"I know she does," he replied. "What else should we make, Trav?"

"What about garlic bread?" Travis asked he and Katie climbed into the backseat with their bags.

"That's a good idea. Should we make some dessert too or just pick up ice cream?" He asked and hopped into the driver's seat. "Everyone buckled?"

"Yep!" They both answered.

"What about we get cookies instead?" He asked. "That's a good idea. Homemade or store bought?"

"Store bought, daddy you can't bake and neither can mama." Katie laughed.

He chuckled, his little girl was right again. He and Riley couldn't bake for their lives, they usually just asked Linette to bake if they truly needed to.

Off to the store they went.

* * *

They made spaghetti, and warmed up the cookies in the microwave so they could pretend they were freshly baked.

When Riley came home, she was surprised and smothered their kids in kisses. She'd missed them both so much, their little voices and hugs, and even their constant nagging and bickering that got on her nerves sometimes. She'd missed her kids.

Their kids.

They both had.

"We missed you mama!" They both cheered and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you both too! Did you do this all for me?" Riley gasped and looked over the candle lit dining table and all of the food out for them to eat.

"We did! It was daddy's idea," Katie giggled.

"Was it?" She asked and looked up at him.

"Yeah! We even warmed up cookies so they could be like memaw's homemade ones because you and daddy can't cook." Travis replied.

Riley laughed so hard at that and stood up, pulling Kyle into her arms and kissing him deeply.

"Let's eat!" She exclaimed.

* * *

"Mommy? Can I have another cookie?" Katie asked.

"No, it's almost bed time. Keep watching your show." Riley answered.

She tightened her legs around Kyle's head as he went down on her, grasping his hair and looking up at the ceiling. She bit her lip to contain her pleasure as he dipped two fingers inside her.

"You like that baby?" Kyle chuckled as he peered up at his wife and her breath hitched.

She bit her lip once again and moaned in her throat as the timer went off.

He pumped inside of her quickly as licked up her center at the same time. He grinned against her skin and watched her squirm up on top of the countertop.

Oh how he loved making his wife squirm.

She released a little moan and her legs began to shake . Her body felt like it was fire, from her toes to her scalp. She felt his lips mumbling against hers as he kissed her thighs.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against her skin.

He stood up and changed the angle of his fingers. He pressed kisses up her neck, back to her lips. Her tongue slipped out, licking his lip and catching his breath. With a groan, his lips were back against hers; hot, wet, and open. Their tongues met and pushed back and forth. She let out a small whimper and his other hand found the its way to her hips, pulling her to the edge of the counter. She threaded her fingers through his hair, keeping him flush against her. She felt him straining through his jeans and she shifted her hips so her skirt rode up enough to allow her legs to open wider for him.

His hands slipped down from her hips to untuck her blouse and massaging the soft skin underneath. Before she could stop him, he began unbuttoning her blouse, his lips trailing behind, causing her skin to shiver.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly.

"Making love to you," he whispered with a grin as wide as his face.

"The kids... they have school tomorrow and need to be put to bed," she gasped as he removed his fingers from inside her and licked them clean.

Her entire body shuddered as he began to kiss his way down her body. Her blouse was still open and he easily slid the cups of her bra down to expose her dusky nipples. He grinned and lowered his mouth to the peaked bud, with a slow, agonizing lick. She pushed her head back against the cabinet above and opened her mouth to scream but his hand was instantly up to block any sound.

They're right there, his eyes told her.

She nodded and bit down on her lip when he moved his hand from her mouth to her other breast. This was a feeling she was never able to get used to – the control he had to flick and lick with just the right pressure and yet not enough. He was the ultimate tease that she could never give up.

She didn't fight when his hands ran up her legs, under her skirt. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of her panties and pulled them down in one quick motion, stumbling only to get them over one of her black heels. She felt his lips murmuring against her inner thigh, whispering something she didn't need to hear to know their meaning. He pushed her skirt up around her hips, leaving her bottom half completely exposed. Her legs were twitching in anticipation.

"Please," she moaned as he twisted his tongue and sucked on the sensitive skin around her aching core.

More teasing. He knew it. She didn't care. She thrust her hips toward him, needing to feel him where he refused to go. She let out an exasperated whine with every puff of breath over her center.

"Keep your eyes on me, my love," he commanded, repositioning himself on bended knee. He hooked her right knee over his shoulder. He licked a fingers and ran it over her a low groan. "Fuck, you're so wet."

She couldn't explain why hearing that sent shocks through her body and made her ache for him harder. Her eyes were locked on the junction of her thighs, unable to look away from the way him even if he hadn't instructed her not to.

Kyle ran his flattened tongue up to her center. He dipped his head further, flicking the bundle of nerves over and over, his grip on her trembling thighs growing tighter. He moaned into her, circling her center and pulling it completely into his mouth. She dug her heel into his back and he grinned, knowing she was trying to stay quiet. His thumb replaced his mouth and he pushed his tongue into her. Her head thumped loudly against the door and one high-pitched whimper slipped past her lips. He pulled away, his eyes sending the message clearly.

Quiet, baby.

Her other leg was wrapped around his neck and his tongue went back to lavishing her. He slid two fingers into her wetness, thrusting slow and hard. Her chest tightened and her breathing stopped, she couldn't make a sound even though every nerve in her body was screaming. She opened her knees further, as he curled his fingers up, thrusting and twisting inside her, massaging her closer and closer to the brink. She didn't have time to think when her orgasm hit her. Her hips bucked violently against his face and her entire body went numb. She was lucky he was there to hold her up as her intense orgasm ripped through her.

Usually, after he made her come, he'd continue to tease her, to help her come down from her high with gentle touches and kisses to her. But this time, after her muscles ceased their spasming around his fingers, he set her on the ground and without taking his hands off of her, he kissed her. She collapsed against him with a heavy sigh.

"That was… that was amazing." She panted as he looked over her, her hair was a completely static mess, and he loved it.

He chuckled and cradled her close to his body.

"No, Riles. You're amazing. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. I'll do anything to make you happy." He replied.

She knew she was the one who didn't deserve him. She had been in love with him long before she could put it into words. And she would spend every day striving to be who he deserved for as long as he'd allow her to stay. As she slipped her panties back on under her skirt and re-buttoned her blouse – twice because the first time she missed a button.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Who's reading to them?" He kissed her gently, smiling the entire time.

"You," she replied. "Take your time. I need to shower."

"Alright," he whispered.

"You just get them in pjs, teeth brushed, hair brushed, their outfits picked out for tomorrow and read to." She explained. "I'll tuck them in and sing their goodnight song."

"Ready to go back out there?" He asked.

"Mama? Daddy? Our show's done," Travis called.

Duty called.

She kissed her husband and they walked out of the kitchen with smiles on their faces.


	6. Addiction

**A/N: Addiction is a tricky and serious subject. Kyle's drug addiction was a tricky and troubling subject, so that's why this chapter took so long to write. This is the same night as the last chapter. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

That night he woke up with a start, his shirt clung to him with sweat.

The pain wasn't sharp like a needle point or a knife, it burned around his knee more than boiling water. Everything felt scolded and, move or not, he was in more pain than when he first injured it.

A bullet would be a mercy right now.

Riley's hands were on his chest pulling his shirt off and she was whispering words he couldn't hear. She was so beautiful, the moonlight framed her face as she called out to him, her hair fell over her shoulders in curls like it always had. He rose his hand to cup her cheek, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Kyle," she said and shook him, breaking his fog. "Breathe," she whispered and touched his knee softly, rubbing in soft circles. "Just breathe. I'll get you a cold compress and give you a massage."

"No." He groaned. "Just go back to bed Riley. I've got this."

The pain was increasing in waves, the small lulls gave false hope of an end.

"Let me help," she said softly. "I'm your wife, please Kyle just let me help."

"No. I've got this," he winced.

He went to stand up and a peak of a wave robbed his ability to walk, sending him crashing to the hardwood. It was as though his blood had became acid, intent of destroying him from the inside out.

"Kyle? Babe?" She ran to his side.

"Get off of me!" He pushed her away and stood up on his own.

"I just wanted to help! God forbid you ask for it," she yelled and walked toward the bathroom.

He pushed himself out into the hallway and limped into the kitchen. After rummaging through a drawer he found his pill bottle empty he threw it against the wall.

He was out. He needed them to function, to work properly.

"Kyle! The kids..." She walked out to find him punching the countertop until his knuckles were bloodied. "They can hear you."

"What do you want now Riley?" He screamed and ran over to her, shoving her her into the wall. "You gonna yell at me some more? Come on babe, give me your best shot."

"I want you to tell me what you need Kyle! Your knee is in pain, but you won't let me help you! You never do." She yelled and looked up at him, struggling against his grip. "I am your wife, let me in Kyle! I am here to do these things, to help you. Why won't you let me all the way in?"

"I don't want your help. I can help myself!" He yelled and pushed against the wall again.

"Everyone needs help sometimes," she whispered and grabbed his forearm. "Let me help you Kyle. What do you need? Please baby just let me in."

"Maybe what I need is to be left alone." He muttered. "To be alone. To be single. Maybe I never loved you."

"You're in pain, you never say what you mean when you're in pain." She whispered. "I love you, God, I love you so much Kyle." He released her and walked away. "Where are you going?" She followed him as he grabbed his jacket, her voice breaking. "Kyle?"

"I am goin' to get away from you," he gripped the doorknob and winced as his knee pulsed.

"Daddy? Daddy where are you going?" Katie's little voice echoed in the hallway.

They turned around to see her and Riley looked back at him. For a second he thought he could survive without them, without the pills, but he couldn't do it.

He needed them to take him away, to make everything numb and better. His life would never be what he wanted it to be. He wanted to be the man his wife deserved, the father his children deserved and for everything to just be okay again.

He didn't want to worry about money, or his college debt, or his knee.

He needed the pills more than he needed to be here. More than he wanted to be here. And with a slam of the door, he left.

"Mama? Are you okay?" Katie asked as she went to the door and opened it as he drove off in his truck. "Mama are you crying?"

"Oh no, Katie. I'm fine," she closed the door and knelt down to her daughter. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry you had to hear that."

"Will daddy be okay?" Katie asked.

"He will," she reassured her. "Now let's get you to bed, sweet pea."

"Can I sleep with you?" Katie asked as they stood outside their bedroom.

"You know what, you can." She said kissing her forehead. "I'm going to check on your brother. Go get into my bed."

Katie ran off and the squeak of her bed could be heard. She smiled and walked swiftly over to Travis' bed. Her fingers graced through his hair as she kneeled down to kiss his forehead.

That's when she saw his tears, his shoulders shaking softly.

"Oh baby? What's wrong?" She whispered.

"I hate when daddy yells," Travis whimpered. "I hate it even more when he yells at you mama. Doesn't he know he hurts you?"

"Oh baby. Daddy... daddy doesn't mean what he says when he's angry." She ruffled his hair playfully. "His knee was hurtin' baby. You were there when daddy was hurt, remember?"

"At his football game?" Travis said.

"Yes, it still hurts from time to time." She explained. "And when daddy is in pain, he says things he doesn't mean. Okay?"

"But that doesn't mean he can hurt you," Travis whispered.

"I know." She answered. "You're my protector, but you know that right?" He smiled and hugged his mother tightly, proud of his role to protect her heart. "Come on buddy," she said picking him up. "You and your sister are gonna sleep with me."

"What about daddy?" Travis asked.

"Daddy... umm your daddy he went out for a little bit." She said quietly. "He'll be back by the time you go to school in the morning."

"You promise?" Travis whispered as she laid him down on the bed.

She didn't know what to say.

She didn't know when Kyle will be back. He could never come back for all she knew, but she couldn't worry her little boy.

"I promise," she said and winked at him before crawling in the middle of her two kids.

Katie sleepily snuggled into her mother's side and Travis faced her, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep. Katie talked in her sleep, whispering about mama and daddy fighting.

She held back her tears and pressed a kiss to her little girl's forehead.

Everything would be okay, at least she hoped to God it would be.

* * *

 **It was barely long before he came back, closing the door behind him. He didn't find what he wanted, but got peace and quiet. His hands shook as he limped into the house.**

"Daddy? Where were you?" Travis asked walking out into the living room. "Mommy has been crying since you left."

"Go to your room Travis." Kyle answered. "You have school in the morning."

His head pounded as he stammered over to the couch and laid down.

"Daddy, mommy said your knee is hurting again." Travis scurried to his father's side and touched his knee. "Like when you hurt it the first time when I was little."

"Travis, not now." He muttered. "Go to bed son."

His right leg shook in anticipation. He needed to get his fix, fast.

He clenched his fists until his knuckled were white and sweat beads down his forehead. He felt like his heart was beating fast, almost like when he would be underwater without air for too long. His throat clenched and he groaned.

What he needed was Riley, but he'd never say it. He needed to be a man as his dad would've tell him. He needed to take care of himself, not to rely on anyone but himself, but, God, did he want to just go in and kiss his wife, to rock her world until he didn't feel so damn bad anymore. Until what he'd done to her last night was forgiven.

"Daddy please go say sorry. Stop yelling, for me daddy." Travis begged. "Please stop yelling daddy."

He looked at his son, and touched his face and ruffled his hair. "I'll try." He muttered. "Go to your room. I need to be alone."

"I love you daddy." Travis said and hugged him.

"I love you too, son." He whispered. "Now go."

He sounded like his father, his jackass drunk of a father who didn't give a shit about him, but he cared about Travis, about Katie.

About Riley.

Unlike his father ever did about him, Evan or his mom. God bless her soul. He wasn't a godly person, but when it comes down to his mother and he memory. He would talk about her in the way she'd want him to, in the way she'd raised him to.

His mother would've screamed his head off if she saw the way he treated Riley. She only wanted to help him. She was his wife after all. The guilt sat not on his chest, but inside his brain.

What he had done he could not un-do. He could not take back that he'd pushed her away, that he yelled at her, that he shoved her into a wall and screamed at her. That he broke the promise he always thought he'd keep.

He walked out. He left. He'd told himself he'd stop doing that after leaving Riley in labor with Katie. He'd promised her, for God's sake he'd promised himself that he'd never close the door on him.

But what he could do was make amends in subtle ways. He didn't deserve the love of Riley Ann Campbell, she deserved a man who wouldn't walk out on her when his knee hurt, a man who wouldn't shove her into the wall and scream at her. She deserves better than he could ever get her.

He pulled himself up, his knee throbbed and he winced. He slowly shuffled toward their room, his arm reached out and grabbed the door frame.

Search the bathroom. You could find something in there. Something numb it all.

He shook his head of those thoughts. He couldn't. He needed to be a better man for Travis and Katie.

For Riley.

The room was dark, warm, but not stifling. Outside, the world was quiet except for the chorus of crickets. The moon shined through the curtains illuminating Riley's face and Katie's little one all scrunched up in her mother's side.

He didn't want to wake her up, but he needed to know that she was in there, sound asleep and safe where he knew she'd be. She's curled on her side, Katie against her, her dark curls fanned out everywhere just like her mother. He walked over to her and knelt down by her face to kiss her.

Now he just needed to move Katie without waking her. That should be easy enough, she was a heavy sleeper like me, unlike her mother.

So he truly needed to worry about waking Riley up, and waking Riley up meant he'd be in the dog house, and that

was a place he didn't like to be even if he was there more times than not.

He carefully picked his daughter up and brought her to her own bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead and tucking her in. After that, he went to check on Travis who was sound asleep in his bed again. He limped back to their room and got himself onto the bed.

"Are they sleeping?" Riley asked sleepily.

"Yes," he answered.

"Don't ever do that again. You promised you'd never walk out again, not after Katie." Riley sighed and rolled to face away. "How's your knee?"

"It's not doing any better Riley." He winced as he tried to stretch it.

"Maybe I can help... I know what always used to make your knee pains go away." She whispered.

"I don't deserve your help Riley. Not after the way I treated you," he tried to sound stern, with just a hint of disappointment sneaking in.

He wanted her, God he really does, but he couldn't. She wouldn't, and he shouldn't.

"Lay down," she whispered.

He settled down against his pillow and she straddled him.

"Riley," he groaned as she leaned down to kiss him.

She resumed her position afterward and his eyes raked hungrily over her body, making he feel like the sexiest woman he's ever laid eyes on, and she was. She stood frozen and he slowly caressed her. A shiver that has nothing to do with the temperature and everything to do with the man in front of her, cascaded down her spine, leaving her trembling in its wake.

Her sigh was long and loud as her hands find their way around Kyle's neck. Her fingers buried themselves deep in his thick black waves as his lips blazed a trail of hot kisses along her neck and across her exposed collarbone to the edge of her soft cotton nightgown.

He used his nose to nudge the fabric along her shoulder until it slid down to bunch around her bent elbow then repeated the action on the other side. The tops of Riley's breasts peeked out from the now open neckline, surging upward with every breath she took.

Her head lolled back as Kyle kissed each plump mound before hooking his thumbs in the opening and pulling the top of the nightgown down, exposing her glowing skin to his devouring gaze. Her arms are effectively trapped at her sides by the cap sleeves that were now around her forearms.

He watched as the cool air from the air condition caused her nipples to pebble. He took her flesh in his hands, cradling them in his palms as his thumbs caressed the sensitive nub at the center.

"Oh God, yes!" She hissed at the sensation of his rough thumb slowly circling her soft skin.

With a knowing chuckle, he leaned forward to capture one between his teeth and tugs sharply, causing her to cry out from the mix of pleasure and pain that rocketed through her body. He continued to worry one, then the other, alternating his fingers and teeth until she began bucking her hips, trying in vain to relieve the tension mounting between her legs.

"Kyle, please," she begged as he continued his assault on her senses. "I need more."

At those three little words, he tugged the nightgown the rest of the way down, letting it fall to the floor.

"As you wish, my sweet and lovely wife." He whispered.

He kissed her stomach, and she momentarily panicked. She knew it was rounder after carrying their two children, even though he'd told her time and again that she was more beautiful to him now for that very reason. Any worries she may have had are quickly dissolved by the feel of his hands slowly sliding her white lace thong down her thighs to join the nightgown on the floor.

He rolled her beneath him and winced as his knee stiffens. "I'm fine," he muttered.

"Kyle this was supposed to be about you," she sighed.

"You deserve this more than I ever will," he whispered and kissed her.

"Your knee," she whispered.

Riley's reply stuck in her throat at the first touch of Kyle's tongue along her folds. His strong arms wrapped around her thighs and he threw them over his shoulders. With his hands now free, he used them to hold open her folds, giving him better access to the greedy bundle of nerves hidden within.

She practically jumped off the bed when his lips wrapped themselves around the little bud and suckled until she was purring like a kitten. His thick fingers found their way deep inside of her, curling in a 'come hither' gesture that sent intense waves of pleasure spiraling out from her belly to her fingers and toes. She locked her ankles behind his head and used the leverage to thrust against his tongue.

Her hands slid up her body to her breasts, and he watched as she squeezed her own nipples. Her body tensed as her back arched off of the bed and her mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure as her walls contracted around his talented fingers.

With lightning speed he stripped off the rest of his clothes and gathered a boneless Riley in his arms. He laid her out along the flowered purple and black duvet as gently as if she were a doll made of the finest porcelain.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard right now." His words stoked the cooling embers of her desire, causing the flames to rise anew.

"Yes, please." She stroked her hand along his jaw, drawing him closer so she could plunder his mouth with her tongue.

He nestled himself between her legs and rubbed himself along her dripping folds, eliciting sighs from Riley as she spread her legs wider to give him better access. With a tilt of her hips he was able to sheath himself in her waiting warmth, both of them groaning in relief at finally being joined as one.

They shared a moment, looking deep into each other's eyes, before Kyle began to move. He went slowly at first to allow her to accommodate fully to him. They enjoyed the exquisite climb to their peaks, trying to prolong their coupling as much as possible.

"Riley," he panted as his muscles trembled with the effort to keep from pounding into her.

"Yes," she gasped, biting at his shoulder. "Give it to me."

He needed no other encouragement to do just that. He hooked her knee over his arm to widen her even further, then proceeded to slam his hips into hers at a frantic pace, causing her breasts to bounce with each thrust. Her hand snaked down her body to where they were joined and Kyle watched, mesmerized, as Riley rubbed tight circles around her center.

The added stimulation was all she needed for the coil winding through her body to snap into a thousand pieces and she came with a high keening moan as her walls fluttered madly around him. The aftershocks of her orgasm squeezed him tight and his thrusts became erratic until he exploded deep inside of her with a grunt. He continued to move as her walls milk him of every last drop.

He fell on the bed beside Riley, her name fell like a prayer from his lips, and pulled her snug to his chest. She curled into his sweaty, sated body already fast on her way to a satisfied sleep when she felt him press a soft kiss to her temple.

The last thing Riley heard as she succumbed to slumber's sweet siren call was Kyle's voice.

"We'll make it through this," he whispered and kissed her forehead again. "Or at least I hope we will."


	7. They'll Be Okay, For Now

**A/N: The morning after chapter 6 :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

He woke and she wasn't there, her side of the bed was empty and the soft trickle of the shower could be heard along with the hum of his wife's voice.

She didn't wake him.

He pushed himself up from bed, hoping to catch her before she got out since it was still six thirty and the kids didn't have to get up for another hour. They could still have their fun.

She walked out of the room in a towel, wrapped so tightly around her he could see every curve of her body.

"You're awake," she sighed. "And naked."

He smiled at her, knowing he could use this to his advantage, as he has so many times before.

She looked away and walked past him to her side of the closet. She didn't want to give into him, but God she did.

The thing was, sex had always been their language. To not have sex was to not communicate. But she didn't want to give into this urge either. To give into the way he was looking at her, to the way he was outright hoping to trick her into forgiveness right now.

She dropped the towel. His eyes shot to her, and she heard his sharp inhale, but she walked to the closet, ready to get dressed. Because two could play at this game, and she wasn't going to show her hand first.

"Riley," he stepped toward her, he was so close, but just right out of his grasp.

"Kyle," she warned as she grabbed her mom bra, she called it, and put it on before grabbing a shirt. Soon she was dressed in jeans and a green blouse. "Get dressed, I'm going to get the kids up."

"It's not even seven thirty," he said walking toward her.

"Their bus comes at seven thirty," she sighed. "We still need to pack their lunches, make sure they eat and go through Katie's spelling list with her and make sure Travis' math homework is finished."

"We can get that done at seven," he laughed, palming her ass as his erection brushed up against her.

"I'm not in the mood Kyle. Not after last night, you don't just get to smooth things over with sex." She said flatly. "We won't be that couple who doesn't talk. Last night was not okay, you yelled at me and you scared the hell out of Travis and Katie."

"I'm sorry Riles," he kissed her and she pushed him away.

"You may be sorry, but I'm not ready to forgive you." She answered and walked past him. "Get dressed."

* * *

It didn't take long before she'd gotten both kids up and dressed and eating at the breakfast bar.

"Alright Katie, spell autumn." She said taking a drink of her coffee while Kyle helped with Travis' math homework.

"A, u, t, u, m, n?" Katie answered quickly with a smile. "Right?"

"Good, yes." She smiled and winked at her, taking another drink. "Alright, spell beak."

"B, e... umm... e, k?" Katie stuttered.

"No. try again baby." She took a bite of toast.

"B, e, a, k?" Katie replied.

"Good. Next word is a bit harder, spell delicious." She dunked her little piece of toast in her coffee and popped in her mouth.

"Umm... d, e, l, i, s... i, o, u, s?" Katie stuttered. "I don't know mama. This word is too hard."

"No, you know this Katie. You started out write baby, d, e, l, i," she smiled. "What's next?"

"D, e, l, i, c?" Katie asked looking up at her.

"Keep goin' baby," she tickled her sides. "You've got this."

"I, o, u, s?" Katie stuttered.

"Yes!" She squealed and high fived her. "That's my girl, spell... firefly?"

"F, i, r, e, f, l, y." Katie smiled. "Too easy mama."

"Alright, smarty pants, now spell miserable." She laughed and took another sip of coffee.

"Uh... m... i, s, e, r, a, b... l, e?" Katie bounced in her seat. "Only one more?"

"Atta girl, just one more word baby." She said softly. " Spell tomorrow."

"Okay, t, o... m, o, r, o, w?" Katie replied.

"Almost baby," she finished her cup of coffee and got up to put it in the sink. "You're missing one letter."

"Uh... t, o, m, o... r, r..? o, w?" Katie answered.

"Yes! You've got this in the bag baby," she rinsed her glass and rounded the counter to kiss her head, giving her the list. "Put this in your backpack for me?"

"Ok mama," Katie giggled, hopping down and running over to her Tangled backpack.

"How's math comin' along?" She leaned down next to Travis, Kyle looked up to an eyeful of his wife's cleavage and smiles. "Oooh that's a hard one, but it's your last. Come on baby, you've got the rest of these right, you've got this one."

"I can't do it mama, it's hurting my head." Travis sighed. "Daddy is bad at math, can you help?"

"He is bad, isn't he?" She whispered and looked at her son's second grade math, he was getting too big.

"Hey! I can hear you." Kyle laughed and wrapped his arms around the pair, tickling their weak spots.

"I surrender!" Travis laughed and Kyle turned to Riley, giving her the worst.

She couldn't stop laughing and he leaned in, capturing his lips in hers.

He leaned her against the table, arms around her waist and she melted into him and kissed him back, hand touching his cheek.

"Mom? Dad?" Travis called out. "The bus is gonna be here soon. Is the answer twelve?"

"Uh," she stuttered and ruffled his hair. "Yes. It's twelve buddy, good job."

Kyle leaned in for more as Travis stuffed his paper into his backpack and she turned her head, sliding out of his grasp.

"I love you mom," Travis hugged her.

"I love you too baby," he kissed his forehead as he nuzzled against her stomach.

He was going to outgrown her in a few years, he'd shot up five inches in the past two months.

"I want a hug too!" Katie squealed and wrapped her arms around her mom.

"Mama snuggles, I want in!" Kyle laughed and walked toward them as the bus honked.

"Love you daddy," Katie hugged her dad and ran out the door and Travis just walked past him.

"Travis," Kyle sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm gonna be late," he closed the door behind him. "Love you."

"He has a right to be mad," she muttered, grabbing their cereal bowls and OJ glasses and walking toward the sink.

"Can we just be okay for the football game?" He asked, leaning next to her.

"Oh hell," she sighed. "I forgot about that."

"We're still goin' right?" He asked.

"Yes. I already told the kids," she said cleaning the dishes. "And we need to talk about last night... what was that?"

"I was out of my meds," he sighed.

"I thought the doc took you off of those, sayin' they were narcotics." She said wiping her hands off. "Too addictin'."

"Well I was to finish out that bottle and it was gone, but I'm still used to the pain being gone by takin' a pill." He muttered. "And last night was the first night of workin' them off."

"Well you need to get this under your belt, because I can't handle that every night. Not again," she sighed.

"I'm sorry babe," he touched her cheek "Never again."

"Never again?" She looked up at him.

"I promise," he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around them.

They were ok, for now.


	8. Football Game

**A/N: Football games are fun :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

It had been years since Riley had gone to a football game, and she was excited.

The kids loved going to games with their daddy, who would share old stories about how he used to play on the same field when he was younger.

The roar of the crowd was better than any drug. The rush of a touchdown, the spirit of the game, a hot dog and a pop - that's heaven right there.

It reminded her of when she'd caught the eye of the quarterback's older brother and fell in love. She'd fallen in love with rush it gave her every time they got together, how he always managed to make her feel like she was the only girl the world.

"Daddy, I can't see!" Katie stood on top of the bleachers between her parents who dressed proudly in their old high school shirts.

"Well hop on princess," he sat down next to her and she climbed on his back, sitting on his shoulders.

He stood up and held her in place as she cheered from above.

Riley leaned into his arm and kissed his shoulder as they watched the team take the field again, the crowd roaring.

The crowd had been so jubilant, singing the songs that belonged to the inebriated and joyful. They rubbed shoulders never minding that their toes were often trodden on or that they were in closer proximity to these strangers than they usually were to friends or even family.

The atmosphere was one of elation, the warm fall air occasionally punctuated by whoops and hollers.

"I miss going to games," she looked up at her husband with a smile. "We should go to more."

"We should," he smiled at her and put Katie down on her two feet as everyone sat down again.

Katie plopped down on her mother's lap as they snuggled close.

Travis sat next to his father as he tried to gobble down a chili dog and onion rings.

"Baby, slow down." She laughed and stole an onion ring from him, plopping it in her mouth. "You're gonna choke."

"It's so good," Travis laughed before he finished the hot dog. "Want a ring dad?"

"Sure, buddy." He took an onion ring and threw it in his mouth before going to kiss her. "This makes me think of college."

"This reminds me why I don't let you eat onion rings anymore," she said pulling away. "Take a drink of a coke before I never kiss you again. I hate the smell of these damn things."

He took a swig and kissed her again.

"Better?" He asked.

"A little," she laughed as Katie hopped off her lap.

"I have to go potty mommy. Come with me?" Katie asked.

"Be right back," she kissed his cheek before grabbing her little girl's hand and leading the way.

They made it off the bleachers quickly and to the restrooms.

She waited outside while Katie ran inside, checking her phone.

Nothing important.

Katie came out quickly, wiping her hands off with paper towel.

"Wash your hands?" She kneeled down to fix her skirt and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Yup!" Katie giggled. "Can I have a candy bar?"

"Sure, I think I'm gonna get one too." She picked Katie up and set her on her hip. "What do you want?"

They walked over to the concessions and the line felt like it was a mile long.

Katie was thinking long and hard about what she wanted.

"Have you made a decision yet?" She laughed as they stepped forward.

"M&M's!" Katie cheered as Riley set her back down as they waited in line.

"Alright, I think I'm gonna get that too." She pinched her cheek as the line quickly cleared. "I'll take two bags of M&Ms."

"One dollar," a high school boy said with a smile as he pushed the rim of his glasses up his nose.

"Here you go," she gave him a five

"Tips are appreciated, the Glee club is trying to pay for hotel rooms for State." The boy smiled.

She tucked a ten in the cup and took the candy, giving one to her little girl.

"Mommy?" Katie pulled on her hand as they watched the game from the sidelines.

They could hear the cheerleaders saying their spirit cheer and she smiled.

She'd created the routine in her bedroom with Lacey in between watching Audrey Hepburn movies.

"What's up baby?" She kneeled down and popped a few in her mouth.

"You were a cheerleader once, right? Memaw says you were," Katie smiled.

"I was," she laughed.

"And daddy was a football player?" Katie asked.

"Yeah," she smiled and pointed to the water station. "I met him right over there. He was going to see your Uncle Evan out on the field after he'd fallen. He ran into me."

"Did you fall in love with him right there?" Katie grinned from ear to ear.

She loved telling her little girl the little things about her and Kyle, and Katie loved to listen.

"Not right then, I actually thought he was a big jerk at first." She laughed. "But your daddy didn't give up, even though I didn't like him. He wouldn't leave me alone. He'd come to Memaw's house, and to church, and to the games until I gave up and went out with him."

She looked up to see Kyle cheering on the team with Travis beaming at his side.

She loved her family. She really did.

"Let's go back to the boys," she smiled and tucked Katie's hair behind her ear.

"Alright," Katie giggled and ran up the steps, jumping into Kyle's arms happily. "Want an M&M daddy?"

"I would love one!" He opened his mouth and she threw one in there.

She couldn't help but laugh before running up the steps and joining her family.

"I love you," she smiled up at him and he returned the gaze.

"And I love you," he said bringing her lips to his.

Katie cheered from his arms and they both laughed, looking up at their little girl and then their little boy.

"We made the perfect family," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.


	9. Flashback

**A/N: In honor of Jennifer and Brian's third year of marriage on the 21st of this month :) It's their daughter's 3rd birthday today as well! Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

The team had won the game, destroying the town's rival with a thirty five point lead.

Seniors swarmed the fields with excitement, screaming the school's victory song.

Kyle beamed, happy to see his old team win their homecoming.

"Remember my senior homecoming?" She asked, ushering the both kids off the bleachers quickly before everyone left at once and were stuck for longer.

"Do you remember after?" He whispered in her ear.

"Of course I do," she smiled, leaning into his shoulder and breathing in his scene of leather and soap as he kissed her head. "It was the night when everyone found out about us..."

"Well everyone mostly knew," he laughed. "It was just Evan at the point..."

* * *

 _Riley ran to the field, hugging Evan despite his overwhelming body odor._

 _She was so happy for him._ _This was his first big win as quarterback, a big rise in the eyes of any Texas high school._

 _"I'm so proud of you!" She squealed, hugging him tightly. "Who would've known I'd be best friends with the best player this team has seen in over 4 years."_

 _"Riley it happened so fast," he laughed. "One second we were down by three and the next we were shooting down every play they tried to do."_

 _"Your dad would be so proud of you!" She exclaimed. "I'm proud of you."_

 _"That means so much," he grinned, pulling off his helmet._

 _"Oh Ev, you're bleedin'." She gasped as his nose dripped more._

 _"It's nothing I can't handle," he laughed. "I got hit a little rough in my face today."_

 _"Little brother, you're finally livin' up to the Parks name." Kyle cheered, patting his brother's back. "Four years... it took you long enough."_

 _"Oh shut it Kyle," he muttered._

 _Taylor came over to their circle as he whipped his face from the blood._

 _"For the last time Taylor I'm not coming out tonight," she muttered._

 _"I'm not here for you," Taylor sneered. "Beau wants to go out for some fun after cleaning up with you and the guys."_

 _"Okay," he smiled. "That sounds fun."_

 _"Good!" Taylor huffed. "Beau's party is going to be amazing. He is going Jell-O shots that are blue and white. Isn't that festive?"_

 _Riley rolled her eyes and looked over at Kyle with a smile before hugging him._

 _He knew Evan was too nice for their crowd, and so was Riley. That's why they didn't really associate themselves with anyone but people who cared for others and were kind._

 _She turned and left before Taylor tried to convince her to come again._ _She had plans that she was too excited for._

 _Lacey had met her at the bench and she grabbed her cheer bag._

 _"Are you sure you don't want to have a sleepover tonight and binge watch movies?" Lacey asked._

 _"Yes," she smiled. "I told you we'll have one tomorrow once I get my paycheck from the coffee shop. I'll get us a bunch of sweets and we can pig out."_

 _"Tell me all the details about your night out with the one and only Kyle Parks," Lacey whispered, knowing it was technically still a secret._

 _"I always do," she smiled. "We're goin' out for some wings and he'll probably get a beer and we'll share it like we always do."_

 _"And hook up in the back of his Chevy?" Lacey giggled._

 _"Probably," she blushed and caught his eye as he talked to Evan. "I hate keepin' this secret from him, but it's how it needs to be for now."_

 _"Think you'll be together for a while?" Lacey asked._

 _"There's somethin' about him Lace that I've never felt before. It's intoxicating and I can't get enough of him and I miss him so much when he's off at college..." Her eyes lit up as Kyle came up to them, hugging Lacey and then turning to her._

 _"I've been thinkin' about doing this all night," he stepped closer to her and it was like everyone looked over. "I have seen you in over a week."_

 _"Kyle," she gasped as he touched her waist and pulled her in. "Everyone's looking'..."_

 _"Let 'em," he said,_ _closing the gap._

 _They kissed and Kyle's_ _fingers gently ran through her hair as they separated._

 _She could see Evan from afar, his helmet dropped from his hand and she smiled up at Kyle. She didn't feel bad anymore. Evan had his chances and spent them in bed with other girls instead of pursuin' her._

 _Kyle had always been interested in the girl who caught his brother's eye._ _The way he'd always have his eye on her when she'd study with Evan, always make sure she had something to drink or eat or laugh about. And always seemed to make sure Evan knew that he was going to get her one day._ _It was easy to tell by the way Evan's arms would flex when he was around with his charismatic smile._

 _That day was today._

 _They were official._

 _Riley was a sucker for Kyle Parks good looks and charm and soon_ _Riley Campbell was his girl._

 _"Now that everyone knows, what are you going to do with me?" She pur_ _red and stepped closer to him_.

 _"You'll just have to trust me," he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, making sure her skirt didn't ride up too much as he ran to his truck._

 _She laughed the whole way, knowing his strength from being quarterback at the college and already being scouted by the Cowboys and the Steelers._

* * *

 _"No…no…no…shit!" Kyle slammed his hands down on the steering wheel as the truck sputters and rolled to a stop on the side of the road._

 _"Did we just run out of gas?" She'd done her fair share of hoofing it to the closest service station when Evan would give her rides to school and his old gas guzzling clunker would run out, so she knew the signs well._

 _Kyle sighed and gave her the lop-sided grin that never fails to set her pulse racing. "Yeah, we did. I try to fill up every other day, just to be safe, but I guess I've been a bit…distracted lately."_ _He gave her a searing look that made her grateful she was sitting as her knees turned to jelly thinking about why he'd been so distracted these last few weeks. "Not that it's your fault... you just always look so damn pretty that I forget to fill up when I'm with you."_

 _It had only been a couple weeks ago when their relationship veered into third-base territory when he, innocently enough, started kissing her stomach. He kept getting frustratingly closer and closer to the waistband of her skirt, almost as if he were testing the waters, until finally the anticipation was too much and she basically shoved him down further, growling at him to 'keep goin'._

 _He enthusiastically complied, and it was the most intensely amazing moment of her life. Thank God they weren't somewhere public because she was pretty sure everyone could hear every scream and moan that came out._

 _On the other side of the spectrum she'd half attempted at giving him a blowjob which was an epic failure, on both of their parts._

 _She'd never touched anyone before other than herself occasionally and Kyle was_ _so big that she wasn't able to fit all of him into her mouth without gagging. Also, it never occurred to her to cover her teeth with her lips, which led to some chafing, but the worst part was that Kyle was so overwhelmed by the sensations that he failed to warn her that he was about to come, and in her shock at the sudden burst hitting the back of her throat, she gasped and ended up coughing it up all over him._

 _Not a shining moment for either one of them. Fortunately, with a lot of practice, and a long talk about oral sex etiquette, they figured out how to make it pleasurable for both of them._

 _All of which led them back to their current predicament. Yesterday, when he normally would have stopped for gas, she had been in a particularly insatiable mood and hadn't let him drop her off and go to work until he'd made her come multiple times. He was already late when he left and didn't want to risk making his boss' wrath worse with a stop at the station, but then he completely forgot about it on the way to the game this evening._

 _"Stay here where it's warm and I'll see if there's a better signal outside so I can call someone..." He muttered._

 _"Evan?" She asked._

 _"Yeah," he gave her a quick kiss before opening the door and jumping out._

 _She watched him pull out his phone, holding it up in the air, trying to find service._

 _When he was finally able to make his call, he could watch him talk to his brother, gesturing with his hands even though Evan couldn't see him. She could tell Evan was giving him shit by the way he kept running his hand through his hair._

 _Evan was letting his jealousy get to the best of him, as usual._

 _Every now he glanced back at her with a weak smile. He had no idea just how adorable he was when he's flustered._

 _As she watch him pace, her mind drifted back to the day dream she'd had last night about the first time she and Kyle had actual sex. It had taken them a while to get there, but when they did... they couldn't keep their hands off of each other._

 _They hadn't had sex in well over a week, and they were both craving it._

 _She'd had so many daydreams of going down on each other, of how his touch lit her up like the night's sky but she needed real, honest-to-God, nasty, sweaty, hard-core sex. That morning she'd woken up with absolutely soaked panties._

 _Their first time had been perfect._

 _It may have been in the bed of his truck, but there had been dinner and mini golf that ended with her winning and steamy make out session. The feeling she'd had when they pulled away, the desire to go further, to let him completely bring her to euphoria was so strong she couldn't take it anymore. The best part was that he hadn't pressured her. He'd waited until she was sure and that's something she treasured._

 _They made love wrapped in blankets_ _under the stars. The location didn't matter, it was the passion and love they gave each other and became one that did. And no one would take that away from her._

 _Especially not Evan_ _, whiny little Evan was bitching about having to come out in the cold to bring them gas._ _From the lines on his forehead, she knew Kyle was aggravated,_ _and the was confirmed when his eyes shot toward the windshield with a slightly panicked look, as if maybe she'd heard whatever nonsense Evan just spouted to him._

 _He finished his call and she saw him huff in frustration as he walked back to the door and got into the rapidly cooling truck._

 _"Don't worry about it too much," she said softly. "We'll figure something out if he won't come... we can call Dale or Lacey if he doesn't answer because they are together at my house."_

 _"Evan said he'll bring us some gas, but he's having fun at the party and refuses to leave yet. I don't know how long we're gonna be stuck out here." He gave her such a sorry, pitiful look, that she couldn't help but lean in and kiss his cheek._

 _"Stop lookin' at me like that," she whispered. "It's not your fault."_

 _"It is," he sighed. "I should've remembered to fill my damn truck."_

 _She threw her leg over his thighs and straddled his lap, making sure to keep herself in full contact with his already swelling erection._

 _"Stop it," she muttered and w_ _ith little preamble, she took his face between her hands and kissed him, softly at first, letting their lips tease one another._

 _When she traced the seam of his lips with her tongue, he moaned and squeezed her hips, a sure sign that he was on-board with whatever she had planned._ _They continued to kiss, tongues thrusting against one another in that age old dance. Her fingers were buried deep in his hair, pulling and scratching his scalp, causing him to whimper and buck up against her. His hands were kneading her ass like he was preparing dough, pulling her closer._

 _The windows had fogged and t_ _he temperature in the truck began to rise with their heated breath, and a fine sheen of sweat broke out along her hairline. She pulled back, breathless from their kisses, and slowly unzipped her varsity cheer jacket, tossing it to the side. He watched in rapt fascination as she did the same with his jacket, leaving him in just his old football jersey from East and she was in her cheer uniform._

 _"How fitting," she laughed and ran her fingers up his torso, her fingers only touching his skin through the holes of his jersey. "The quarterback and the cheerleader."_

 _Once they were able to feel one another better and she wasted no time in removing his hands from her ass and placing them on her breasts. She arched further into his palms, crying out when he pinched her nipples through her uniform top, which had slowly begun to ride up her slim stomach._

 _His hands have made their way under her top, and are tracing circles around my lower back._

 _"Riley," he hissed between clenched teeth when his hands slid up further and realized she was not wearing a bra. "I forgot you never wear one on game days..."_

 _"Too much pressure with the tight uniform," they both whispered and sealed their lips together._

 _When his hands weren't enough, she quickly grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it off in one swift movement, leaving her breasts torso to his reverent gaze._

 _Strange garbled sounds came from his throat as he took one peak into his warm mouth and sucks hard before swiping his tongue over the tingling peak. She couldn't hold back her cries, screaming at least a dozen times, her hands touching the fogged window out of instinct to grab something._

 _He switched to the other breast, showering it with the same affection until she was a whimpering mass begging for release._ _He twisted and gently laid her back along the bench seat; the cold leather a stark contrast to her heated body._

 _He tore off his jersey before settling against her and kissing her deeply. The feel their nude torsos pressed together was something she would never tire of – the way the soft downy hairs on his chest brush against her, how the trail of black hair that began below his navel and disappeared below the waistband of his jeans rasped against the soft skin of her belly, or how this incredible warmth just emanated from him regardless of the temperature._

 _His hand had slowly worked its way down to my hip as we had been kissing and his fingertips were grazing the skin just above the waistband of her skirt._

 _"No panties," she whispered. "I took them off a long time ago."_

 _He notice the blue lace on his floor and he_ _chuckled against her lips as he slipped his hand between her thighs. A heady sigh escaped my mouth as his fingers glided across her center, spreading the moisture around her needy center in lazy circles._

 _"God, I love how wet you get for me." he whispered as he nuzzled her neck with his lips. "I could do this to you all night and never get tired of watching you come. Nothing is more beautiful to me than your face at that moment."_

 _Between his honeyed words and his talented fingers, it didn't take much longer until she fell apart completely, chanting his name so that it reverberated around the cab of the truck. He slowed his ministrations as she came down from the high of her orgasm, panting and boneless._

 _He pulled his hand away and popped his fingers into his mouth, savoring her taste as he licked them clean._

 _Together they worked to rid him of his jeans and boxers, leaving him naked and hard._

 _"I'm going to fuck you so hard right now," his words stoke the cooling embers of her desire, causing the flames to rise anew._

 _"Yes please," she stroked her hand along his jaw, drawing him closer so she could plunder his mouth with her tongue. "I've been dreamin' about it all week baby..."_

 _He nestled himself between her legs and sheathed himself in her waiting warmth, both of them groaning in relief at finally being joined as one._ _They share a moment, looking deep into each other's eyes, before he began to move. He went slowly at first to allow and they reveled in the exquisite torture, trying to prolong their coupling as much as possible._

 _"Riles," he panted._

 _"Go ahead," she smiles up at him._

 _He needed no other encouragement to do just that. He hooked her knee over his arm to widen her even further, then proceeded to slam his hips into hers at a frantic pace, causing her breasts to bounce with each thrust._

 _The change in angle hit a spot deep inside of her that made her toes curl in rapture._ _He brought one hand down to where they are joined, and finding her needy ball of nerves, working it until she'd writhing below him, her second climax just around the corner._

 _There were no more words, only the sounds of their slick skin slapping together and breathy moans and whimpers. All too soon she felt his erection pulse inside her as his thrusted became erratic until he stopped, our hips flush together, and released what can only be described as a guttural moan of ecstasy as he spilled her. His thumb frantically rubbed her center until she was joining him with an animalistic cry of her own._

 _Kyle's spent body slumped on top of her, sweaty and panting, saying 'thank you' over and over again in a hoarse voice. She was beyond words, so she just squeezed him closer and kissed wherever her lips could find purchase._

 _"He's here," he whispered as his headlights shined through the fogged glass._

 _"I don't care," she answered, kissing his forehead. "For once I don't care. He can be what he wants to be because I don't care anymore. I love you and I want to be with you forever, no matter what."_

 _As they slowly cleaned up and got dressed, he brought her close and kissed her collarbone and neck, marking her for Evan to see._

 _"I don't either," he smiled as he opened the door and hopped out, pulling his zipper up as he did and walking toward his brother shirtless._

 _She'd marked him even more than he did and for once she didn't care._ _She grabbed her top and pulled it on, hopping out of the cab of the truck and walking over to the pair, snaking an arm around his torso and pressing a kiss to his shoulder with a smile._

 _"Riley," Evan said pouring the gas into the tank.  
_

 _She glanced at him and then smiled up at Kyle._

 _And that was when she knew_ _that regardless of what happened from here on out, she would always have this memory, this shining moment, and it was all thanks to a faulty gas gauge and his brother's obsession to be jealous of them._

 _"I love you," she said softly, catching Evan's attention who just looked over at the pair._

 _Kyle swept a piece of hair of her cheek and his lips curled up in a smile._ _"I know, and I love you too," he answered._


	10. Two Weeks Before

**A/N: There was something I heard while binge watching season one of The Client List that Riley had said and so it's time I start showing the more problems and cracks to Riley and Kyle's marriage that is most definitely not perfect.**

 **This is just shortly before Kyle leave, maybe two weeks before the pilot. I have decided I will extend this story into the during when kyle is gone adn the after once he returns.** **Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

It was the weekly dinner that they took turns hosting at each other's homes and Dale and Lacey had just arrived at Kyle and Riley's home.

"You go see Dale," she smiled. "I've got this."

"You sure?" He asked as she checked something in the oven.

"Yeah," she shooed him away. "And tell Lace to come in here?"

"Alright," he pressed a kiss to her cheek as she grabbed the hot pads.

She pulled out the lasagna and placed it on the stove top. Kyle was gone by the time she stood and she sighed.

Things haven't been going well for the usual pretty happy couple. Bills were piling up and they were both unemployed. The power was going to be shut off on Friday if they didn't pay at least half of their bill. Their cable went out yesterday and their car payment was due soon.

She didn't know what they were gonna do.

She'd put an application in everywhere in a twenty mile radius and nothing was happening. No calls, no nothing.

"Kyle said you needed me?" Lacey asked.

"I need to talk to you," she whispered.

"Things aren't getting any better are they?" Lacey asked.

She looked at her best friend and rubbed her forehead.

"No," she muttered. "They aren't and it's not just money anymore. Kyle and I are fighting about everything."

"What was the last time you had sex?" Lacey replied.

Riley thought to herself and shrugged her shoulders, not remembering the last time they'd actually had a moment alone go well.

"Oh no," Lacey muttered. "That's not good. You two are always goin' at no matter what's goin' on."

Riley shrugged and looked at Kyle who sat on the couch with Dale and a beer.

"He hasn't been in the mood," she muttered. "He's barely home more then ten minutes these days before dinner time and then he's too tired to even watch movie with me. I don't know what I'm doin' wrong Lace..."

"Maybe he's just bored," Lacey shrugged. "Try spicin' things up a little bit?"

"I guess... maybe." She looked over at him and sighed. "Can you go get the munchkins washed up for dinner?"

"Sure thing," Lacey rubbed her back. "Go talk to him."

She looked over her shoulder at her best friend and then saw Kyle set the empty bottle down.

She quickly grabbed a new one and twisted the top off before running over to the couch to give it to him and sit on his lap.

"How are the boys doin'?" She asked about the game as she rubbed the back of his head.

"Down by ten," he muttered. "Defense is terrible tonight."

"That sucks," she sighed and kissed his neck. "Anything I can do?"

"You could let me watch to game instead of distractin' me." He pulled on the hem of her shirt to hide the cleavage and turned his neck away from her. "I can't see the tv with you on my lap, Riley."

She sighed and stood up, fixing the crop top a little as it showed off her figure before walking back into the kitchen.

"What's up with you man? Usually you'd have her in the bedroom before you let her off you so quickly..." Dale muttered.

"I just want to watch the damn game!" He erupted. "Can't I just do that?" He stood up. "I'll go watch it somewhere else..."

"Kyle? Where are you goin'?" Riley slid around the kitchen counter as Lacey brought the kids out all washed up.

"None of your damn business... just leave me alone." He slammed the front door behind him.

"Kyle!" She yelled before grabbing her keys and chasing after him. "I'll be back real soon, just make sure they eat?"

"Yeah, of course." Lacey said as she shut the door behind her.

Kyle's truck was halfway down the block as she jumped in her car and raced after him.

He couldn't keep doing this... keep running away in the middle of everything.

It was starting to scare the kids, she knew that. Katie's Christmas letter had asked for Santa to please have her mommy and daddy stop fighting. It broke Riley's heart.

He drove far out of town and onto the abandoned property she knew all too well.

Braxton Ranch.

Her daddy's property.

She parked beside him and went to go get in his truck.

"Why did you follow me?"

"You have to quit doin' this Kyle... you have to stop running away and just talk to me. You're breakin' my heart by breakin' our kids' hearts." She explained. "You know what Katie asked for Christmas? For us to stop fightin'."

He looked over at her.

"What am I doin' wrong Kyle? Please tell me so I can fix it." She begged.

"Riley," he said.

"Are you cheatin' on me? Is that why you're never home?" She cried. "Am I not pleasin' you anymore? Please tell me Kyle... I can take it."

"It's not you that needs to be fixed Riley," he muttered. "Don't you get that? You're the perfect wife that I don't deserve."

"Kyle," she whimpered. "Don't-"

"Let me say this..." He looked at his wife of over six years and wiped her tears. "I'd never look at another woman, let alone touch her because you're all I need. The day I met you was a hectic day and I never expected to see such beauty and light in some cheerleader, but there you were. You were so easy for me to love with that smile and those eyes. Then Travis came and everything was supposed to change, at least that's what people said would happen. But nothing did, we just became closer and fell even more in love with each other as our son grew inside of you." He paused. "And then we got married when Travis was two just before we found out about Katie. We were strapped and broke for those first few months and things got easier, better as time went on but we always were in that hole of needing more money to get buy then we were used to." He smiled at her. "You've never stopped being the best mother or wife, even when I stopped everything. I've never deserved you, but still love me as though I should."

"Kyle, you deserve so much more credit then what you're giving yourself." She whispered. "You gave me so much Kyle. I was just some beauty queen cheerleader when I met you, I probably wouldn't have gotten pregnant if I hadn't met you. I probably would've gone to college and met some scholar or doctor even, but I never wanted some guy to just hold me on his hip and flaunt me. You've never done that, you've faulted me, sure, but it's never been about that with you. You love me in a way those guys never would've. You saw me at my worst and best. You gave me two beautiful children and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and never think I don't..."

He looked at her, reaching out to touch her face softly and smile at her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "For not giving you what you need."

"We weren't communicating," she sighed.

"When do we really?" He laughed.

She shook her head and shrugged. She supposed he was right.

Sex was their communication, their way of getting their frustrations out. It always had been.

His lips crashed into hers like a tsunami on the beach, and he pulled her close. They both came up for breath, and he whispered.

"We should go home."

She agreed and kissed him once more, for the road before she got out of the truck and into her car, following him home.


	11. Kyle's Birthday

**A/N: This update took a lot out of me and mostly because I'm still frustrated that I lost an entire chapter of this story a few months ago and had to completely restart it. I hope this is half as good as I thought my previous draft of this was... enjoy :)**

* * *

Riley spend the rest of the afternoon preparing for Kyle's birthday party, even though he says he hates his birthday. She went about decorating the house, balloons and streamers hung about the ranch styled home and then went on to the backyard as well. She's standing on a chair, about to finish with the decorations and go to check on the food, when there is rapid knock at the door. She can hear a chattering voice through the window. There's only one person this could be.

"Come in!" She called out.

Her mother and Lacey rush inside, giant smiles on her face.

"I think that is the first time either of you have knocked," she laughed, pinning the last streamer and hopping down off the chair. "Mama, it's so good to see you. How was your trip?"

"It was brilliant," Linnette beamed. "I love a good hair styling convention."

"I know you do," she smiled and hugged her mother tightly. "I missed you and so did the kiddos."

"Where are those munchkins now that you mention'em." Linnette asked.

"Still at school," she replied and turned to Lacey. "Did you pick up the cake?"

"I did," Lacey nodded. "It's in the fridge."

"Okay," she breathed. "I have to go check on food."

She marched inside and went tot he crock pot, stirring the chili she'd made from scratch. Kyle loves her homemade chili.

"Is that your chili?" Lacey went to dip her finger in and Riley smacked it away.

"You're worse than the kids sometimes Lace," she giggled. "You can have some later, when everyone else is here and eatin'."

"Not even a little taste?" Lacey asked.

"Nope." She shook her head. "But you can go make yourself useful and start making the punch."

"Fine," she muttered.

"What's up?" Linnette asked her daughter. "i can sense you're stressed."

"I'm fine mama," she breathed, stirring the ladle around.

Linnette eyed her daughter who avoided eye contact at all costs right now. She just blindly continued to stir the chili.

"You know I can just ask Lacey and she'll tell me," Linnette muttered.

"What makes you think Lacey knows anything?" She replied, looking over her shoulder as her mother.

There was a moment of silence as Lacey poured soda into the punch bowl and Riley tried to avoid her mother's questions. Like hail on a glass pane, the drumming of Riley's fingers was as relentless as it was loud. Each click of the polished nails on the counter echoed the tumultuous thudding of her heart beat. Her face, rigid with tension, belied her youthfulness, she seemed to have aged a decade in the past few hours.

"Riley thinks Kyle's cheatin'." Lacey broke the silence.

"Lacey!" She sighed.

"You what? Hell, I'll kill that man if he ever so as thought about another woman..." Linnette said.

"Down mama," she muttered. "I don't think Kyle is cheatin'. I think he's absent. He's not around as much."

"Men do that," Linnette muttered. "Just give him a reason not to stray."

"What reason have I given him to stray in the first place?" She breathed.

* * *

Dale was the last to arrive before the party was scheduled to begin; the time that Riley had asked Kyle to be home by today.

She mentally went over everything and everything seemed to be done and finished. Lastly, she checked her appearance, moving a few stray hairs and fixing her lip stick, but before she can get too far, she was interrupted, this time by her daughter Katie, who has been peeking out of the front window the entire evening.

Vibrating with excitement, the little girl calls out, "Daddy's coming!"

The word spread through the house, and silence fell. Their few friends and family began hiding behind various pieces of furniture. She remained on the couch, glass of champagne in her hand.

The door opened slowly and Kyle came in.

"The Texans lost," he muttered wearily, looking at nothing but her, as though she was the one thing that could make the day better. "Then Dale ran off to only God knows where a hour and a half before he was supposed to."

She stood and met him with a kiss, smiling at him. "Happy birthday, Kyle," I say.

"It's not a very happy birthday so far," he muttered as he began to look around, beginning to notice the decorations.

The sudden shout of "SURPRISE!" from their friends and family shocked him even further and he laughed, hugging his wife and kissing her deeply.

* * *

The party had gone perfectly until it was time to open gifts. He'd run off after seeing a leather jacket she and the kids had given them and she followed him, like she always did.

"Can you please settle down?" She asked. "Kyle, it's your birthday."

He could barely look at her at this point, the anger was bubbling up and he'd finally settled down enough to have an actual conversation. "I can't," he muttered, looking over at her. "Okay? I just can't do this anymore." He looked away and she stared him down. "The bank called again about our mortgage." She breathed and walked toward him, touching him, rubbing his shoulders and sitting him down. "This isn't where I expected to be at 33. I screwed up everything so bad."

"Kyle stop that," she said, lifting his face to look at him. "This is all in your head, okay? Hey... you and me, we're gonna get through this, together, like we always do, right? Because we love each other. And that's all that matters."

When he looked at her, and really looked at her, he could get lost in her eyes, the dip of her cheek and the way her lips press together when she's trying to suppress tears. He could never stop loving this girl. Never.

"Yeah," he nodded and pressed his lips to her.

It was meant to be a kiss, a warm gesture that brought back his strength to carry on until the end of the party, but it was so much more. He melted into her, her arms going to cup his shoulders and pull him as close as possible, their tongues meeting and never letting go. He stood up, hunching down to rip her top open and moving her to the table, pressing her down, leaning against her and finding her eyes as he took a breath. There she laid, completely open to him, her eyes blinking back up at him as he lowered his lips back to hers, igniting the fire between them all over again.

He loved this woman with everything he had. He picked her up effortlessly, bringing her to the bedroom, completely forgetting about the people who waited for them outside. She curled herself around him, winding her legs around his waist, and moved her lips to his neck, lightly sucking along his skin. Kyle groaned and started to move toward their bedroom, closing the door behind them. He dropped her to her feet next to the bed. They stared at one another for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, fitting their lips together once more. He took his time exploring her mouth. She lost herself in the kiss, just as she did when they were in the dining room.

When breathing became a necessity, he broke away and began trailing kisses down her neck. He reached down and then tugged her jeans down her legs as well. She reached out, fisting the bottom of his shirt in her hands and pulling it over his head. She ran her fingers across his toned chest and down the sprinkling of hair leading into his jeans. She moved toward the button on his jeans, but his hand reached out to stop her.

"Not yet." He smiled at her, releasing her hand and pulling her back to him. He brought their lips back together while reaching around to remove her bra. She let it fall between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their chests together. He dragged her underwear down her body and pushed her back to sit on the bed. "Lay back." He kneeled down in front of her and spread her legs.

She propped herself up on her elbows to look down at him. He glanced up at her, grinning before moving forward and kissing her inner thigh, slowly moving to the one place she desperately wanted his mouth. His eyes flicked up to hers as the tip of his tongue leisurely traced her from top to bottom. She gasped at the contact and fell back against the bed. Then his fingers were spreading her open, and his tongue plunged into her. Her hips elevated off the bed, and his free arm came around to hold them down as he continued his assault.

"Kyle," she moaned, clutching at the sheets beneath her. Riley's hand shot from the bed, tangling in his hair, trying hopelessly to pull him closer. "God. Don't stop. Please, don't stop." As she came down from her high, she felt him place a wet kiss against her thigh.

She lifted her head to see him grinning at her. "Don't know what that smug look is all about," she teased him, trying to regain control of her breathing.

His grin grew wider. "Yeah, no clue why I would be smug." He leaned up, pressing their lips together.

She could still taste herself on his tongue, and she found it strangely erotic. She reached out to unbutton his jeans and pulled them down his legs until he was standing there in nothing but his black boxer briefs, the outline of him clearly visible now. She grinned, moving back on the bed and laying down.

"Get over here." He stripped off his boxers, and she lost her breath as she looked at him.

Never in her life would she not love looking at her husband. She had never wanted to touch him so much before in her life. He pushed her back onto the bed, crawling over her until he was settled between her legs. He gave her a slow, deep kiss, lining himself up before pushing inside her. They both groaned when he was finally sheathed fully inside her. She moved her hips, needing him to move. He pulled out and then pushed himself back in, setting a steady rhythm that was slowly driving her to the brink. She cried out in approval and pulled him closer. He used his hips to pin her to the bed and raised both hands to the beauty that was her breasts. He loved them, their perkiness and the small erect nipple that he knew just what to do to give her everything she needed.

Her eyelashes fluttered. The world became light. She was floating. The only thing she could feel was him pumping in and out of her, hard and the feeling of drifting far, far away. It felt good, so so good. He adjusted so he could move just a little bit deeper inside of her. What a difference such a subtle effort can make. Suddenly, he was hitting the exact spot that will send her over the edge. Her legs began to tremble.

"Don't stop," she whimpered.

"Be patient," he whispered against her ear.

"Please," she begged.

"We'll get there," he responded, bringing himself to her harder and faster with every thrust. Nails dig into his shoulder blades, making him wince with pain. And just as she thinks she's gonna reach that precipice, he slowed enough again, allowing the sweet misery to drag along. "Not yet," he said.

"I hate you," she told him, but she didn't. She never would.

"I know you love me," he chuckled.

But when it all came to that one defining moment, he finally allowed her to climb over the edge. She grabbed a hold of his soft hair while softly chanting his name, clenching around him. When he closed his eyes tightly and gave one final thrust, everything stills. His body grew slack and heavy atop of her.

He rolled over so he didn't crush her underneath his weight and pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her. She placed her head on his chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly beneath her hand. She traced random patterns along his stomach as his hand moved along his shoulder while they basked in their post-orgasmic bliss.

"We should head back out there before someone comes to find us." she breathed.

"I guess," he shrugged as there was a knock on the door and Riley moved her thigh to cover him, pulling the top sheet over them. "Come in."

Lacey poked her head in and laughed, so hard, before shaking her head. "Dale, twenty dollars." She called out and closed the door.

"Told you," she giggled and kissed him. "Happy Birthday Kyle."

* * *

A few days later, after a more than exciting day at her new job, Riley was home. She walked in to a to a more than silent home. Odd. Kyle was supposed to be mowing the lawn today.

He must've ran somewhere, she hadn't seen his car outside.

"Mama? You and the kids back from the movies?" She called out, closing the door behind her. She walked on, looking around the home for anyone. "Kyle?" It was a worth a try. "Anyone?"

She set her keys and purse down, going to the kids room and peeking in. Empty. Her and Kyle's room was as well. She walked down the hallways and peeked out into the backyard, hoping someone was out there.

That's when she saw it. A crumpled up piece of paper on the counter.

What could that be? A letter from Kyle? From mama?

She walked over and picked it up, reading the few words scribbled onto it.

 _Riley,_

 _I love you, but I can't do this anymore. Don't come after me. You deserve so much better._

 _Kyle_

No. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a joke.

She dropped the letter and ran to their room, pulling open the closet and seeing only empty hangers and her clothes. All of his stuff was gone.

No. No. NO.

She fell onto the floor, panic spread through her and she lost control. She lost everything and felt nothing but emptiness. Her body shook and she sobbed, but no tears came. Not yet.

Her heartbreak was grief that came in waves. It was a shard in my guts that never left, though perhaps in time the edges dulled and she felt cut open and empty. What was once whole was shattered; where once was peace was emptiness, echoes of a love she'd put everything into was gone.

How could he leave?

The tear came soon after as she sat broken on her bedroom floor. It was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that came from a person drained of all hope. Her gasping wails echoed around the empty home. The pain that flowed from her was as palpable was the frigid fall wind and soon the only person at her side was Lacey, who had called and Riley hadn't actually said anything to her on the phone.

"We'll figure this out." Lacey whispered into her friend's hair. "He wouldn't do this."

* * *

Riley laid in bed staring at the shadow of the small, indiscreet white curtains that are cast on the wall adjacent to her. Travis laid on one side of her and Katie on the other.

Her tossing and turning had been going on for an hour now. So much so, that the top sheet had come loose from the mattress and are now bunched up around her body and tangled between her legs.

She was tired of lying here only to have sleep never come.

Where had Kyle gone? How could he do this to her? To their kids?

When she felt the urge to turn again, she sat up instead and peeled herself away from her children who were wondering where their daddy was. What was she supposed to tell the?

She fixed the sheets before silently walking out to the living room. Lacey and her mother had fallen asleep on the couch ages ago and Evan had gone home before then.

She grabbed a blanket and went to sit on the back patio. The sliding glass door and woken her mother up and she watched her for a moment.

Riley sat there on the swing, heartbroken, her head on her knees that were pulled up against her chest just like she was eight years old again when her daddy died. Nothing came out, only soft breathing and emptiness.

One thing she knew was that she would never be whole again.


	12. Turning the Page

**A/N: I was in a mood to watch the show, and I thought, might as well :) This is literally turning into a Melinda and Jim: The Lost Scenes for The Client List lol. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

She carried Travis in from the car and Evan had Katie. her two babies were so perfect tonight. They were having so much fun, leaving everything on that stage tonight and in a way she was happy that they could be so strong at a time like this.

They both missed their father so much and Riley missed him too. She felt empty inside without him, her heart left with him and she didn't know how she was ever going to get it back.

She'd do anything just to have him back. For her kids. For her sweet Katie and humble Travis. They were innocent in this, caught in the crossfire of their parents struggling marriage. She could learn to cope with her pain if he didn't love her anymore, but they needed their father.

Evan lead once they got inside and she followed him down to their room and brought Travis to his bed, taking a moment to brush back his head and kiss his forehead.

Her first baby. The shocker. Her baby boy. Sometimes he needed her. He didn't like admit it anymore, but deep down he was always reaching for her. Standing closer to her and holding her hand.

All she could hope was that he didn't push her away soon as all teen boys tend to do once or twice in their childhood. She wished she could pretend her was small for a whole day and kiss him all over and dress him and bathe him. To take care of him completely, but she also didn't miss it all of the time. It was blessing and a curse to be a mother and even more to be a wife.

"I think we can skip PJs tonight," she whispered, smiling at Evan.

"They were awesome!" he exclaimed in a whisper. "Katie looked like she was having such a great time up there, and Travis! He had a solo and looked so happy when everyone applauded."

"I'm so proud of them," she grinned at her two children, who slept soundly as she reached to turn of Katie's lamp and kiss her head. "Wanna share a glass of wine together?"

"That'd be great," Evan smiled at her and he followed her out into the hallway, leaving the door ajar. "You know, I'm proud of you."

"What for?" She asked, stopping him in the hallway, smiling at him.

"Somehow, you managed to keep it all together. The kids, the house. It's a lot." He explained, touching her cheek.

She moved away from his touch and could only think of Kyle. Of how she wished he could be here with her, him being the one to say this to her, but it was Evan. She wished for it to be Kyle as she looked back at him, but it wasn't. It was his brother.

"Well, I had a little help," she replied, not truly knowing if that was the right thing to say. She never did anymore. She didn't know how to do anything.

"You know, I think you're a lot strong than anyone ever knew." He said softly.

Her heart felt full as he said that to her, his hand reaching for her and she took it comfortably.

"Thank you," she breathed, her tears rolling freely over her cheeks. "Thank you for everything Evan. I mean it."

"And if you ever need anything..." He watched her face move and wished that he could wipe away those tears with a kiss. Brown eyes were never his favorite until he saw hers. The way she moved her finger around in her hair. Her everything. He was in love with everything. "I mean anything Riley."

"I know," she breathed and then her phone rang, pulling her from the conversation as she went to grab it off the hallway table, glancing down. "Oh, my God. It's Kyle." She brought the phone to her ear and could hear him breathing. "Hello?" There was silence and then a click and her heart dropped with it. "No... no no."

She redialed the phone and walked out to the living room. Directly to voicemail.

She tried his number again and again that night and each time it went to voicemail, but the last time, after Lacey had arrived when Evan called her and left, he answered, but didn't say a word.

"Kyle," she whispered and Lacey reached for the bottle of wine. "If you can hear me, come home. The kids need you. They miss you. I need you. I don't know how to live without you."

He sat against the wall with the phone to his ear as she spoke to him, his heart breaking to not say anything, but he couldn't trust himself. Not until he was clean. It was against the code to even call her, but he missed her voice.

His friend watched over him and shook his head as he went to speak. "You're lucky I even let you answer it before breaking the phone. You know you can't trust your promises right now."

What he wanted to say wasn't a promise. He knew it deep inside him, even as he left her and the kids behind.

"I love you," he breathed and hung up.

And there it is, finally, all of time slipped through my fingers. Reality fell from my grasp and she was down on her knees in agonizing grief as her heart may as well stop beating. She didn't know that it was possible to grieve someone who's still alive.

Lacey held her as she cried and even after she stopped and they put on a movie to watch.

How could she live with this? Knowing that he was out there, but not with her. Not with his family. Where there was light became shadows, the pain came and went like waves on frigid sand. Though her mind called out for his the connection was gone... he were gone... and finally she knew that her time to be alone had come.

The silence was deafening, but his voice was worse. It rang quietly like static and she couldn't remember why she'd ever wanted to hear him speak. He left slowly, unnoticed, until one day she looked around and there was no one there, he took all of sound with him and when it came back she felt its impact.

"I need to get out of this," she stood suddenly and Lacey stood to, grasping her as she stumbled.

"Riley," Lacey's voice was the least of her worry, but she looked at her anyway. "You need to lie down."

"I've done enough of that," she whispered. "Go home to Dale. I'm fine."

"No," Lacey shook her head and touched her and it burned her skin so much that she pulled away and stepped back. "I'm one phone call away."

"Thank you," she nodded and went toward her room, stripping her dress off and then her panties before turning on her bath, shaking epsom salts and bubble bath around before pulling her hair up into a bun and stepping into the warm water, letting it heal her pain for now and closing her eyes.

These moments would be her safe place where she didn't have to pretend she was okay. Where she could break and cry and let the water wash her clean.

* * *

Kyle laid on the bed, drenched in a sweat as his body craved those little white pills. He couldn't. If he didn't sacrifice for what her wanted, what he wanted would become the sacrifice.

And he'd already lost enough.

There was a moment where he realized he would not the same person he was a year ago, not even a month ago. He would be clean. He would be good for kids and for Riley again. Maybe it's when he was no longer afraid to be truthful about his addiction, about his need to numb everything. Or his need to want to be who he used to be.

There was a moment when he breathed in, and when he breathed out it felt like a billion pounds had been lifted off his shoulders. It was growth and he believed that by realizing what he needed to fix, and by doing that, it meant he'd be okay and so would his family.

He needed a release and when he finally got the energy to get up and shower, he stood under the water, letting it wash him clean and bring him back to her.

The sounds. The little pants and whimpers. The broken moans. Watching her toes curl. The fingers tangled in his hair, slowing down, hard breathing. Feeling her compensate by arching up and grinding against his tongue, feeling her quiver and throb, as he pulled back just so. That twenty second grip on his skull right before she collapsed in exhaustion. The way she grasped his neck or the back of his head to drag him up her body to taste herself on his lips. His wife, their way of communication.

He released everything he did and let it go down the drain, crying out for her and pounding his fist into the wall.

He needed her back, but he couldn't. Not yet.

* * *

Riley walked into the bar and saw Georgia and the girls immediately. Maybe this was a bad idea. She really wanted to take a bath and have some time by herself. It was her only safe place these days where she didn't have to pretend she didn't always have Kyle on her mind.

There had to be something she was missing. Something more than just Maxine and something inside made her think he wasn't cheating on her. He wouldn't dare, not with her mother around to kill him.

"Riley! Over here!" Georgia called out and she waved, running over.

Too late to escape now.

"Hey girls!" She smiled and hugged them all. "Did you guys just get here?"

"Give or take a few minutes," Selena smiled. "We ordered a pitcher for margaritas!"

"Ooh I love a good margarita..." She was practically salivating just thinking about a nice cold margarita.

She hopped up onto the bar stool and looked around, chuckling at how much this old place hadn't changed since she'd sneak out with Lacey and Dale and Evan. Kyle would help them get into different places with his valid ID and it made him even more dreamy in her eyes.

"Thinking of a good memory, I hope." Georgia said, sitting next to her.

"Yes," she smiled. "I was still in high school the last time I came here."

"How scandalous Riley," Deann chuckled. "I can't think of you doing such a thing."

"I had a craving for rebellion my senior year and that's how I ended up with Kyle. Look where that got me." She shrugged. "He's sneak my friends and I in and we'd always sneak off before the end of the night."

"How romantic," Deann hummed. "I love me a good bad boy."

"He was always very romantic," she laughed. "I loved that about him. Very unconventional for who tried to pretend he was to everyone but me."

"Okay, that's enough dwelling." Georgia said. "Let's drink!"

She nodded and clapped at that, reaching for the pitcher of alcohol as it was placed in front of her with a glass and she pour herself a full glass and took a sip as she passed the pitcher. She was getting drunk tonight and it was just what she needed.

* * *

She was struggling to keep her balance as she grabbed onto Evan after they sang. her heart was beating so fast and she was having the most fun she'd had in such a long time. She knew she was struggling to keep everything in especially after seeing Evan. It was like some sort of outer body experience. Her legs didn't work as she told them. Neither did her hands. Or her fingers. Somewhere, deep inside she knew her brain was sending signals telling her what to do. Whether or not her body was listening was a different story. She could feel herself moving. Can she stop it? She just wanted to sit down and have a drink of water.

"Whoa, Riley, you okay?" Evan asked, helping her sit down.

"Yeah," she laughed. "I just need some water."

"I'm so glad you could come, you were the third on Riley's speed dial." Georgia said. "I'm Georgia Cummings, Riley's boss."

"I'm Evan Parks, Riley's brother in-law." Evan shook her hand. "I'm glad I could be helpful."

"Oh ladies, this is Kyle's baby brother... isn't he cute!" She giggled.

"If she said Kyle was hot... my god what is he?" Kendra cackled.

"I've only met Kyle," Selena whispered. "How was I supposed to know?"

"You should stop by the spa some time. I'll give you the friends and family discount," Deann giggled and took another shot.

That was when she sobered up enough to stand push on Evan's chest. "We better get goin'." She coughed and looked at him. "I'm all sung out any way. I had fun!"

"You know, I don't mind stickin' around." Evan flirted and Deann moved a little closer to him, but she moved him just enough to get him to keep going.

"Okay, goodnight ya'll." She said grabbing her phone and purse and following Evan out.

"No!" Kendra whined. "He's too cute to leave just yet."

She tried to walk down the street with Evan, but her legs were telling me otherwise. They were swaying – left and right. No matter how many steps she took, she was no closer to where she wanted to be. Evan swooped her up and into her car and found her keys somehow. Then all goes dark. Suddenly, she was home. She had no idea how she got there, but somehow she is there and is over Evan's shoulder.

"Come on," he said jimmying with the door until swung open and he walked into her bedroom.

"Oh! Lacey! I'm home." She giggled and swung her arms around as Evan marched on. "Slow down Evan... you're goin' so fast." He plopped her down on the bed and she giggled, feeling her head rush as she threw her purse. "Oh... oh my purse. Can you put it on the dresser Evan."

"Sure thing," he said moving around the room as she reached to pull her shirt off.

God it was hot in here.

He glanced her way and she realized she must've said that out loud without knowing.

"Can I take this off?" She slurred. "I can't breathe with it on."

"Oh no," he fixed her shirt. "You keep that on."

"You're such a party pooper," she gasped and tried to focus on his face.

God he looked like Kyle sometimes in the right lighting. And that's who she wanted. Kyle. her husband. Her knight in shining runaway husband.

"Yeah, that's me." Evan said and slid her heel off.

"Oh I had such a good time tonight..." She explained. "I was singing and dancing with no worries... God it is hot in here. I'm taking this off... just keep it off." She threw her shirt off the bed as Evan touched her and she leaned into it, letting him pick her up and move her to a pillow. "Please just keep that off."

"Oh, God." He muttered. "Let me just move you here... there." He was so in love with her the fact that she was so open to him and grasping onto him, was a dream come true. He'd finally get to be with the girl who he'd lost to his older brother. "You comfy?"

"Hey... hey..." She whispered and grabbed him by his shoulder, pulling him close. "I can't... I can't feel my lips."

"Are you okay?" he asked, knowing exactly what he could do to make sure she felt those again real soon.

"I can't feel 'em." She whispered and then as she looked at him, she saw Kyle. It was just like high school when he'd bring her home drunk all over again. This is exactly what they needed. "Kyle... come here."

And as those words came out of her mouth, her eyes closed and smiled at him in the most pure way he'd ever seen, but it wasn't meant for him. It was meant for his brother. He left after that, turning the light off and leaving, just like his brother did.


	13. Tough Love

**A/N: I thought about skipping this episode, but then I watched the final scene of the ep and I knew I couldn't. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

He hit the bag repeatedly, sudden movements that were stopped by the leather bag that swung. he moved around the bag, shoving his fists into the leather sharply, feeling his muscles ached after twenty minutes. His focus was to take his anger out. To make himself feel better able this whole Kyle situation.

How was he going to tell Riley that Kyle was in Mexico? That he'd crossed the border and didn't know if he'd ever be back. Would she finally tell the kids? Would she finally realize he was the better brother?

He used his entire body strength with his next punch when he realized she was watching him, her arms crossed and brow furrowed.

"I used to find Kyle out here," she said, breaking the tension and he stopped, turning to look at her. "More often than not last year. I wish he'd shared his frustration with me instead of that damn bag. Might've saved us all a lot of heartbreak." She looked away from him and her fingers traced over the stone patio table. "I really wanted this dinner to be perfect. You know, for the kids to just make everything okay. But I guess I should've know that wasn't going to happen, because, well, everything is not okay."

He didn't know what to say to her. Or how to soothe the pain he knew she hid from everybody.

"Maybe it's time to tell the kids the truth," he said simply, hoping it would soothe something.

"I want to be honest with them," she nodded. "I really do, but what if he comes back? You know? I mean that would just make it confusing for all of us. You know... the truth is I don't know what I would do right now if he walked through that door."

"I know what I would do," he interrupted and sat down beside her, using his tank top to wipe the sweat of his face.

"Evan," she sighed and looked at him.

"Kyle coming back isn't really going to be an issue," he breathed. He caught her gaze and knew that he couldn't just stop there and tried his best to avoid watching her eyes when he told her. "Riley, Kyle left the country last week."

"What? How do you know that?" She asked, shaking her head.

He couldn't be right. He wouldn't do that, would he?

"My buddy Tim ran his information thought he system last week as a favor to me." He explained, pausing there and looking at her before deciding to continue. "He got a hit. On Kyle's passport. He used it to fly to Mexico."

"Maybe it was stolen," she lied to herself and he knew it wouldn't last very long, but all he could do was look at her and she looked right back at him and he watched her eyes avert from his soon after. She knew now that he wasn't coming back an time soon, let alone ever. The tears threatened to fall, but she focused on trying not to cry. She couldn't let Kyle have that power over her anymore. Not if he left the country. "That's what you've been wantin' to tell me."

"Just been tryin' to find the right time Riley," he sighed.

"He's really gone?" She said and deep inside even she wondered if that was a question or a statement as Evan looked at her, trying to study her.

Did she still love him after all of this? How could she?

He heartbreak came in waves, grueling, stealing appetite and sleep alike. It was a shard in her stomach that never left, though perhaps in time the edges had dulled. It wasn't as heart wrenching each secret and lie she unraveled of his. But smiling each day hurt a little more. Trying to pretend for the kids that everything was okay or acting like she didn't wish Kyle would walk through that door so she could forgive him.

Her eyes dripped with tears. Perhaps these tears would help wash the wounds out. When would she stop crying over him?

"Riley are you okay?" He asked.

"I wish everybody would stop askin' me that," she muttered and stood. "Because no matter how many times people ask they never want to know the truth."

"Riley, wait." he said, standing up to follow her.

"Please, Evan, just go home." She simply said and walked to her room, closing the door behind her.

She'd left her mother out there too and hadn't said anything to her, but knew they'd shut the lights off and see themselves out. She needed to be alone because brick by brick, her walls came tumbling down. She just broke down. The sobs punched through, ripping through her muscles, bones, and guts. She fell to the floor against the bedroom door and pressed her head against the door and began to let her heart yank in and out of her chest. She stained the floor with her love. It ran from her mouth and she choked on the air. Her head hung low, heavy with thoughts of him.

Her nights had turned to this and lying in bed staring at the ceiling and her days? Filled with lying to everyone about where Kyle was and how he was doing.

"Riley?" Her mom was at the door. "Evan told me what happened. Let me in?" She couldn't reply. The tears wouldn't stop and she could breathe between quiet sobs. "Riley Ann... please let me in." She stood slowly, her legs could barely hold her up right now and she opened the door for her mother. "Sweetheart... I'm so sorry."

He made her feel on fire and she wanted to make it stop.

"What am I gonna do?" She whispered. "I can't tell the kids... they'll be devastated."

"They're devastated already, baby." Linette whispered and hugged her daughter.

Her mother wasn't an affectionate person when it came down to it. Hugs were rare, but when her daughter was in pain there was nothing more she wanted to do then comfort her in anyway possible. And in some way it healed her enough to hug her back. She couldn't let this get the best of her. She had to move on.


	14. Ring True

Riley helped Lacey up and walking, her friend a little to drunk to do anything alone. She could feel the alcohol she'd drank on her face and in her legs, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

It was only a buzz, barely even that.

She heard the piano and the laughter of people as they danced on the deserted floor. The man dipped the girl on his arm and kissed her, causing her to grab his jacket to pull him closer.

"Riley," Lacey called out.

Riley felt the tears in her eyes. She missed Kyle, even after everything, he was her husband. She loved him.

"Yeah, sorry." She said, wiping the tears gone, not wanting her to see.

"If you need a minute, I understand." Lacey said, suddenly sober. "I can get myself to the cab."

"No, I'm coming. I'm okay." She smiled.

"Don't lie to me Riley. You were thinking of him and it's udnerstandable. This gala was something you always went to." Lacey explained. "You don't always have to rock solid, you know."

She looked back again and thought of just last year, of how happy they were. Of how happy they always were at this gala, laughing, drinking and dancing the night away.

"Will you sit with me?" Riley asked, pouring herself a glass of whiskey since the bartender wasn't around.

"Of course," Lacey sat beside her.

As she brought the glass to her mouth, her wedding ring caught the light. She wasn't quite sure why she was still wearing it. Everyone had kept their opinions about her wedding ring still being on her finger to themselves and she was glad. She already had to deal with everyone's opinions on Kyle.

She shouldn't still be wearing it. She supposed she was still wearin two renasos. First off, she didn't want to admit that the perfect life she'd spent so long building, that she'd been living for nearly a decade was over.

The second reason? She couldn't bare to break the vow she'd made, even after Kyle did.

The whiskey went down smooth and she capped off the glass, standing.

"Alright, let's call it." She smiled at her friend, touching the gems on her band.

She glanced at the couple again, and this her heart didn't ache to be with Kyle, so she left with Lacey.

* * *

Evan drove her home and for the most part, it had been enjoyable. They sang to the radio and her spirits were up, until she got out of the car.

She walked alone to her home, her thoughts buzzing around in her head about Kyle. About how she was going to get through this without him. How would she raise their children without him? The door closed behind her after she walked inside and she leaned against the door.

She thought about the first year they went to the gala. They'd drank so much wine, that they'd gone back to Kyle's apartment, barely making it out of the elevator with their clothes on. She'd lead him down the hall, like she'd done so many countless times before, his lisp crashing againsts hers as they made it to his door.

Once it was opened, they crashed througg, knocking into a dresser and nearly knocking over a lamp. They'd made so much love that night, her lips twisted up into a smirk at the thought. He'd promised her he'd marry her that night.

She was only 21. Him, almost 25. She loved him so much already and so did he.

She was convinced, even to this day that was when they concieved Travis. Her beautiful baby boy.

She came back to reality as she stared at her ring, her tears flowing over her cheeks. Thinking of how good they were in the beggining, even just last year, made her so angry. How could he do this to her and she still love him?

The room turned to moonlight and shadows and there was this indescribable feeling in the pit of her stomach as she stood alone. Her head slowly tilted against the front door and seconds slowed down to nothing and ther was a moment where there was no sound, no outside world, no snow, no apartment, just her.

"I'll never stop loving you," she whispered into the moonlit dark, almost too loud in the muted quiet.

She closed her eyes and pulled the bands from her finger, setting them in her palm and opening her eyes. She looked at them and knew this was for the best. He didn't deserve her love. They went from strangers to friends to lovers, then right back to where they started.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is short, but it was exactly what I wanted it to be. Supermarkey Flowers by Ed Sheeran is a must for this :) I hope you enjoyed xx Mariah**


	15. Try, Try Again

**A/N: I wrote this over a few days while I was working. it was mostly little bursts of ideas that would come to me while I was sitting at my desk and I'd write them out. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

All Riley has been doing for the last two months is trying to keep her kids lives as normal as possible since Kyle left. How do you keep a family together if one of the major pieces just leaves? Do you just pretend like everything is okay when its not?

Lately, Riley's task with the kids has been keeping them in a routine. She wakes them up everyday at the same time, makes them breakfast and their lunches for school before shuffling them onto the bus at seven thirty every morning. She drives to work then, enjoying the little bit of piece she has for that hour drive before being at work until late that night.

Riley's mom or Lacey trade off meeting the kids off the bus every other day and babysits them until Riley is home right in time for bath time and then bedtime. She's never been more thankful for Lacey and her mother because she doesn't know what she'd do without all their help. It's exhausting playing both parents. She may have complained before about how involved Kyle was with the kids, but now, with no help from him at all she realized just how much he did around the house. To think of how much they'd fight over him not being there enough when he was there as much as he could, definitely hurt her. She wished she could take back all of the stupid fights they'd fought over and make things better, but she didn't know if she'd ever get that chance now that he's left.

Looking back, she wished that Kyle could've told her about his addiction. Instead she had find out from someone she'd thought he was cheating on her with. She'd never been more relieved to hear from her about how much he loved her, even if it broke her heart a little more.

She understood the humiliation he felt. The reason he turned to drug, but what she couldn't wrap her mind around was that he didn't trust her enough to come clean to her about it. She could've helped. She would've been there every step of the way for him, just like she wanted to when she assumed he was going through withdrawls.

She just wanted to help him. Every night when he'd wake up with phantom pain, she was there for him. She loved him. Even now, after everything if he'd walk through that door she wouldn't open her heart right away to him, but she'd be happy just to take him home. But instead, he thought she pitied him.

Did he not know that he was everything to her? It was hard to think of a time when he wasn't there.

They'd met in the spring of her sophomore year, she was sixteen and in Evan's class. Kyle was twenty. He'd just become Evan's guardian after their parents died in a car crash. Evan's grades had slipped and he was on the verge of being kicked off the baseball team, so she'd been assigned to be his tutor in math and history. They got together everyday after school in library, until one day he'd invited her over to his house.

She'd come straight from cheer practice, and knocked on the door, still dressed in her uniform and high pony, but it wasn't Evan who answered the door. It was his brother. His tall and handsome older brother. Or at least she assumed it was him. She'd never met him before.

"You must be here for Evan. He's in the shower," he'd scoffed, turning on his heel and leaving the door open for her to show herself in. "Stupid cheerleaders."

"I am not just a stupid cheerleader," she'd rolled her eyes at him and walked inside the apartment, closing the door behind her. "I'm his tutor."

"You look like a cheerleader to me. Never known one to be nice enough to be a cheerleader," he'd shrugged, his eyes lingered on her legs for a moment too long and she pulled on her skirt. "Prove me wrong and maybe I'll apologize."

"And who do you think you are? Some big hotshot?" She walked to the kitchen table, which was in between the tiny living room and even tinier kitchen. "I happen to be very nice."

"I'm Evan's brother." He tipped back his beer as she turns in the chair, having set out her textbooks and notebooks.

"So you're Kyle Parks?" She laughed, knowing the name that still was whispered about in the school hallways. He was being fast tracked to the NFL right now. She looked over at him, her eyes scanning over every muscle and every square inch of his body. "Hmm… you seemed cooler before I met you. The whispers around school definitely don't live up."

"How would you know? What have you heard?" He smiled at her as he walked past to the fridge, grabbing a soda this time. Her gaze skipped from his grin to the soda and then back to his face. "Do you want one?"

"Sure," slipped from her mouth before she'd even realized. "I've heard a lot."

He brought her a cream soda, sitting across from her. "I have too. So you're the one who's been helping my little bro get his grades up? Riley Campbell, I think he said was your name." He said and stared at her intently, his dark gaze glittering with amusement and a hint of something else. Something decidedly dangerous. "My brother is in love with you."

"I know. You should teach him something about girls because he's not good at showing his feelings. Every time I think he might ask me out I hear he's bringing some girl home." She shrugged. "So I guess he's not interested in me. But it doesn't matter. I'm not looking."

"Well, that's Evan for you." He chuckled, and a blast of heat ran through her body and up to her face when he laughed with her. Her hands went to cover her cheeks, trying to hide her response, but he grinned that same enticing grin he'd gave her earlier and reached out, gently taking hold of her hands. "He's terrible with girls Riley. Always has been."

The heat in her face intensified when he said her name like that and then pressed a kiss to the inside of her hand. Evan cleared his throat and she looked over at him, smiling when he came to sit by her.

"I see you met my brother," he muttered and Kyle moved from the table then, sitting back on the couch.

"Yeah. He's nice," she shrugged.

"He's a sleazeball. Don't let him fool you. He only wants in your pants. That's all he ever wants." he scoffed. "So what are we working on first? Math?"

Evan's comment had pissed her off then and it still pissed her off now that she thought about it again. Kyle had been flirting with her, yes, but she wasn't stupid. Just because he was older didn't mean he was only after her to get in her pants.

And that's what separated the two brothers in her eyes.

Evan was always jealous of his brother, trying to be better than him. He only played football because of Kyle, and he blamed his brother for the years he spent practicing only to not live up to his name.

That whole night had been a battle for dominance between the two. By the time she was ready to leave, Evan had full on spat with him over the grade he'd gotten on the History test.

"I'll walk you out," Kyle said, and Evan went to his room, slamming the door closed. "He can be like that sometimes. Forgive him."

"Yeah, it's something I've learned to live with." She collected her books into her bag and swung it over her back, following him out into the hallway.

He matched her pace and placed his hand at the small of her back as they waited for the elevator. No, that spot wasn't tingling, she'd told herself then, but had imagined fireworks bursting from where his hand touched her.

She knew then that this couldn't be good, falling for Evan's older brother when he was so in love with her, but she didn't care. He'd had his chances and still never took them.

Kyle had made himself very clear that he was interested in her.

Gritting her teeth, the elevator dinged and they entered. She'd tried to removed herself from how she was feeling for him in that moment, but it was hard. It was like a swimming sensation that pooled through her.

"Kyle," she pulled away from him, standing in front of him. His hands met her hips and she moved them to his sides, shaking her head. "We can't do this. Evan's your brother."

The door remained open for a few more moments before they closed and the elevator moved down. They had five floors to go.

"I like hearing you say my name. It's rather nice," his said, his tone low and seductive as his hands met her hips again, pulling her closer to him. "Say it again."

She backed up to avoid him, but he followed her until he back was met with the elevator wall.

"Kyle," she said again, but this time it was part protest and part plea.

"Riley, you can't imagine what you do to me." He nearly groaned as he cupped her face and laid his forehead against hers.

"I'm sixteen, you know." She hummed, licking her lips.

"I don't care," he whispered. "I want you to be mine."

"What about Evan?" She asked, unable to find the right words to say back to him. She wanted him too. He'd sucked her in the moment he smiled at her. Damn him.

"What about Evan?" His tone was different than hers, it wasn't an ultimatum. He didn't care about his brother's feelings. If he wanted her, he was going to have her. "I don't see him making a move on you."

Kyle eliminated uncertainty for her. He pressed himself against her, pushing her harder against the wall. His sandalwood cologne mixed with the soft scent of her own, and it was intoxicating.

He closed the space between them, plating his lips firmly against hers. The kids, tentative at first grew more demanding as the doors opened on the first floor. Neither of them cared, and Riley pulled him closer as he picked her up into his arms for the first time.

Her head swam with the kiss and the feel of his hard, lean body against hers. As he engaged her lips over and over, it occurred to her that maybe this was fate. And once more, she knew that this was absolutely something she shouldn't be doing.

He was older. He was Evan's brother.

But yet, she found herself powerless to resist. She was in love with him then and she didn't even know it yet.

Riley stared at herself in the mirror now, no longer seeing the same version of herself like she used to. Kyle had been the first man to ignite that fire inside her. He was the first person to see past her good looks and see that she needed excitement in her life. He gave that to her. The rush of being with an older, rebel of a man was intoxicating. Even after it wasn't a rebellion to be with him, that rush was still there.

She knew if he walked through that door right now, she'd have to hold everything inside her back not to kiss him. Because he'd broken her. He'd left her, after everything and he didn't deserve to have her anymore.

Maybe this was for the better. Maybe Kyle leaving was fate telling her to move on.

She had a few options. Josh was one. He was nice, with such warm eyes, although dark in exterior his soul shone through. He was nothing short of beautiful.

Could a date with him be good for her?


	16. Life Of Riley

**A/N: I literally just binged all of this series on Netflix and my inspiration is running well! Let's see how long this lasts lol enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Riley dreamt of Kyle every night since Lacey had told her that little bit of information about him. Who knew something so insignificant could ruin her like this?

She laid away awake at night, wanting to avoid the inevitable. She knew if she closed her eyes he would be there, haunting her. She stared at the ceiling, feeling the weight of the comforter and sheets on her as the bedroom door jiggled.

She sat up, the blanket falling open as she moved to get out of bed. Her foot had just touched the floor as the door opened, revealing a shirtless Kyle. A dream version of him walked toward her, her eyes falling over him as he kissed her.

Why did he always look so good when she dreamed him? His hair tousled over his head, white tank top clinging to his muscular chest as his arms moved closer her. His hands traced the curve of her waist through her thin camisole that she slept in, his eyes darkening as she shivered.

"You have no idea," he groaned, his voice low, "the effect you have on me."

As much as she hated him, the pain he brought her, she wanted him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, remembering this night. They were so young then. He was leaning her back on her bed, moonlight streaming through the window and lighting up his tanned skin. His chest was broad and defined and she ran her hands up him, gripping his shoulder tightly.

"Show me then," she whispered, pressing closer.

He groaned, dipping his head forward to press kisses to the column of her neck, making his way slowly to her lips. "You really want to know?" he asked huskily, and she nodded desperately. His hand skimmed up her side again, across her shoulder and down her arm, and when he reached her hand he laced their fingers together. "You'll allow it?"

Her lips curved into a grin. "I'll allow it."

And then he was dragging her hand down, down, down, between their hips to stroke him. That was the

first time she'd ever touched him. When he'd come into his bedroom of the apartment when she was sixteen. She'd snuck over to spend the night with him, Evan asleep in the other room. He'd moaned, his hips thrusting up, and she finally understood the effect she had—

She woke then, her eyes blinking away to the wall. She must've fallen asleep at some point. She didn't remember when. She wiped her eyes and looked at the clock. Nearly five. Sunlight streamed into the room from the window and the last time she remembered seeing on the clock was eleven. She supposed that was good. That meant she actually slept a little.

A fire burned deep inside her belly then, one she hadn't felt in so long. She couldn't stop thinking about the way Kyle's lips felt against her fingers. The way his hands moved over her skin. Or the way he filled her. She had been thinking of their first time again. The way his hips rested against her when he used to rolled over in the middle of the night. The way his fingers curled into her. The soft sounds of approval he made when she took him in her mouth that first time.

Oh.

She recognized the feeling set in now, the shiver that set low on her spine and the heat that threatened to consume everything. She'd remembered times waking up like this in the middle of the night curling into her husband's side, waking him with a touch or a kiss because she'd want to make love to him in the dark of the night.

The thought about touching herself now was unnatural. She wasn't used to. She hardly ever had to do, but before she even knew it, her hand traveled down over her slim thighs, moving gingerly under the sheet.

Oh Kyle.

Her hips thrashed, her thighs clamping shut. She hadn't done this in year, she realized, but the less she thought about it, the easier it was. Her mind fought her at some point and she needed more. She needed so much more.

More thoughts. That time at the beach after they'd gotten married. Travis had been so little. She'd just lost all the baby weight. The beach in Galveston. Oh god the beach with Kyle. And then she thought about Evan, without even thinking. Evan shirtless, mowing her lawn and his sweat arms. His musclar chest as she chuckled, wiping his face clea. And then Kyle on his birthday, his lips on her neck as he carried her to their room. He pulled her jeans off and taken her on the bed from behind, his usual on his birthday.

And then Evan. He was walking toward her as she laid on the bed, touching her face. Mark was there too, how close he'd been to kissing her. His lips touching hers, yet they hadn't kiss Then he was Kyle, but as he leaned in to claim her lips he was Evan. So much Evan.

It didn't take much time after that.

She gasped, throwing her head back as her body trembled and her hand stopped moving. And for a fluttering second everything was as fast as her heartbeat. Then the world slowed again and her fingers were sticky and between her legs was stickier still, and she had never been so ashamed.

Evan had made her come. He'd gotten her there. Evan.

She rolled over in bed, closing her eyes as she clamped her thighs shut.

This could never happen again.


	17. Games People Play

**A/N: It's been a while since I've been out of the Ghost Whisperer universe, so I'd thought I'd take a little break. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Riley tried to clear her mind as she walked back into the kitchen, seeing Evan looking inside her fridge for something to drink. She didn't know what to say to him or how to say it, but the one thing she was sure of was that she was not comfortable with Evan dating Selena.

"I see you made your way back home," she said, walking past him.

"What was that all about? With you and Selena?" Evan asked, setting his jacket on the back of the chair.

She thought back to seeing Evan walking to The Rub today. How her blood ran hot. She never wanted anyone she knew to come there.

"Nothing," she said, moving to lean on the kitchen island. "You know what I want to know? Why did you bring the other night?" He twisted the cap off his beer as she asked him this. "If you'd let me know she was going to be there… I could've prepared myself."

He took a swig of beer. "I thought you two were friends," he said. "I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Well I do mind," she said, rolling her eyes. "And it's complicated, so don't ask why."

"She's nice," he reasoned, catching the glare of her eyes a second later. "Nice enough."

"Evan, you have never dated nice." She sighed.

"Questionable," he said, taking another sip. He was on a mission to get Riley to see from his point of view. He liked this girl, enough to bring her to dinner with Linnette and Riley. Why couldn't she see that? "You don't have to be around Selena for long to see she's a little rough around the edges."

"That's being nice," she muttered.

"But maybe that's what I like about her," he said, explaining himself. "I ran into her earlier and I needed to talk to her about something, so I came by the spa. I didn't think you'd mind. I wasn't tryin' to be a bother, Riley."

"Next time," she replied. "Take a cold shower. What were you doin' in Sugarland anyway?"

"I had a job," he retorted.

"What kind of job?" She asked, pushing off the counter and going to get plates from the cabinet behind her.

"Burkhalter has a construction site not too far from Mission Bend," he replied.

"Well, there you go." She said, turning around with six plates. "Maybe you should spend more time doing something that you're actually getting paid for." She knew that was harsh, even for her, and turned on her heel before Evan had a chance to react.

She brought the plates to the table and began to put them in their places, hearing Evan's footsteps as he walked toward her.

"What has got you all fired up?" He asked, going to grab the paper towel from the middle of the table and break off one piece napkins for everyone.

"Nothin'," she sighed. "It's none of my concern." She set the last plate on its spot and looked at him. "By the way, Travis was found "in a room" with Twinkle" She made sure to use her fingers when she said in a room and rolled her eyes. "Maybe Taylor is right. Maybe he does need a man around here to talk to." She didn't want to involve herself with Evan as much as she could.

Not after what happened. He didn't even know what happened, but she did.

"I could take him fishin' tomorrow," he suggested. "We haven't been to the lake in a while, and it will give him the chance to open up if he needs to."

She bit her tongue and nodded. "Would you?" She smiled. "Travis really needs someone."

"Riley, of course." He said, setting his beer down. "This is Travis we're talkin' about."

She nodded, leaning down to look at him. "Well, what are you gonna say?" She asked. "I'm just worried. He's my baby."

"I know," he held her hand, squeezing it. "Everything will be alright. I bet nothing happened."

She stared at his hand, the warmth it filled her with was unimaginable. She glanced up at him and smiled, nodding.

She didn't know how to feel about him. How was she supposed to feel about her husband's brother?

"Well, that's not much of a game plan." She sighed.

"It's different between guys," he explained, waving her off. "We don't talk face-to-face like this. We do it shoulder-to-shoulder when we're fishin' or workin' or driving a car." He took a swig of his beer then a smiled at her. "Men are simple. It'll be fine, Riley."

"Thank you," she smiled at him as the back door opened, her mother stepping in with two pizza boxes in hand. "Hey, mama."

"I've got pizza!" She called out to the kids, who came running in. "Hey, baby."

She smiled at her little family, glancing at Evan again and feeling her heart swell even more. Was that why she didn't like Selena being around him or was there more to it than that?

Hell if she knew. She could hardly piece her feelings about Kyle together, let alone Evan. But he stood there, staring. A smirk grew on his lips and she began to wonder if she'd succumbed to a spell, a curse of sorts. Because the longer he stared, the weaker her knees became.

* * *

After her client left, Riley sat on the massage table thinking of a time when she'd used something against Kyle to get what she wanted, just like her client's girlfriend was doing to him now.

It wasn't that long ago. Just before he'd left, maybe a month before. Their anniversary was coming up and she'd wanted to get a new dress, something nice. Something he'd like seeing her in.

So she'd dressed up as a maid. Kyle's favorite fantasy he'd told her about once.

"What's taking you so long?" Kyle had asked, turning the tv on from the bed. She heard him changing the channel as she applied a little more mascara. "I'm gonna start this movie without you, girl."

"Just hold your horses," she giggled. "I'll be out in a minute." She remembered tossing her hair around in the mirror, spritzing a little perfume around her one last time and checking her makeup before she went to the door. "You ready?"

"For what?" He asked, looking over at her.

She'd opened the door and looked over herself one last time before taking a step out. Kyle was going to love it. "Tada!" She said, holding up her feather duster with a smile. She pulled the bathroom door closed behind her as she did a spin. "You like?"

"What?" His eyes traveled up and down her body, his grin growing as he met her eyes. "Baby, where did all that come from?" He'd asked, smiling at her, but it quickly faded. "How much did it cost?"

She sighed, looking defeated. "Shoot, it's not sexy at all, is it?"

He'd immediately caught her eyes again then, smiling. "No," he said. "I love it."

"I was just tryin' to spice thing up," she began to brush her feather duster across the bed frame, placing her knee on the bed to lean forward onto the bed.

"So," he leaned back into the bed, placing the remote beside him. "Get to spicin'."

"Really?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips with a wide smile.

"Yeah," he'd chuckled, his grin growing wider. "C'mon girl, show me what you got."

She smiled, leaning on the bed completely. "Well, if I was to do this… would you buy me something really pretty to wear for our anniversary dinner?" Her lips touched his throat, just as he chuckled, feeling the reverberations.

"Everything is negotiable," he'd said, pulling her flush against him.

"Good to know," she'd claimed his lips then, just as she rose her knees, straddling him.

"Let me look at you," he groaned, feeling her thighs settle against him. "Good lord, you're beautiful."

"What do you think?" She asked, biting her lip.

"I think," he grinned, chuckling as he looked up at her, eyes struck with lust for her. "You can have anything you want."

She smiled, leaning in to kiss him again. "I'm gonna remember you said that," she whispered.

"Okay," he nodded, meeting her eagerly for a kiss.

Her body was beginning to buzz with anticipation, and she found herself teasing him, nipping at his neck. "Do you remember when you told me about your thing for maids?" She giggled.

He chuckled, leaning back to let her have the control over him. His pupils grew so large so quickly that if they'd been in any other situation, she would have thought he was having a heart attack, but he wasn't.

Kyle had tried to act smug, but she could see the edges of his cheeks turning pink. "I was respectful when I thought about you back then. You weren't just anyone. You were Riley Campbell." He leaned close to her ear and his voice was deep as he spoke. "I couldn't control the dreams, though. You were the sexiest girl I'd ever seen." The buzz that rumbled through her body began to grow louder as his breath tickled her neck. "They were pretty…" he'd paused, searching for the right term, "…libidinous." The word rolled off his tongue like honey.

She'd found herself beginning to tremble just the tiniest bit at the sound, even though she wasn't completely certain of its definition. "What does that mean?" she asked, even though she was pretty sure she had figured it out without his help.

As he'd responded, he gently worried her earlobe, and she remembered feeling it in her toes.

"Um… I don't know… I don't even remember where I learned it. I think it means lustful… primal…" He said, grinning at her.

She didn't reply, just tried to control her breathing as he grazed his lips down her neck to rest at the hollow of her throat.

"There was one that I'd have pretty much whenever I was on the road for football. You'd be the maid in my hotel room and something normal would happen like you'd drop the sheet or a shampoo tube, and then everyone thing in the room would just vanish. We'd be completely alone," his mouth moved from her throat to her collarbone, and he began gently biting the skin there as he spoke. "And then whatever you were grabbing would be gone too. And your clothes. You'd just be sitting on the top of the dresser, completely naked, smiling at me. Don't know how you got up there so quick, but when everything else had just disappeared I didn't question it."

She moaned as she ground against him. He'd never told her about this. Only the maid part. "You never said anything about any of this besides the maid," she remembered laughing, smiling at him.

"You wanted to know," he chuckled.

"I want you to show me," she whispered. "What would you do next?" Her heart was racing in her chest as he caught her eyes then. He was intrigued. She wasn't to live out his fantasy from back then.

With firm hands, he grasped her hips and rolled her onto her back. "I'll show you whatever you'd like," he groaned. He began to move the straps down on her lingerie. "I'd bring you to the bed and start here," he cupped her breasts lightly. "Before we were intimate, I remember dreaming about what your breasts looked like, but I can't imagine it could possibly have compared with reality." As he spoke, he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples in slow, light circles. "They felt perfect in my hands, though, which turned out to be accurate." As he touched her, she felt her feet involuntarily pushing down towards the bottom of the bed one after another, trying to somehow make him go faster without asking. His normally soft eyes were almost feral as he asked, "You like this?"

"Yes. I love it," she remembered her voice was breathless, that her eyes closed as she melted into Kyle's arms.

"You seemed to like it a lot in the dream too. I'd also kiss them," he did, and she'd squirmed uncontrollably at the soft touch of his full lips, lifting herself to meet him, but then he sat up suddenly, with that look on his face.

She remembered closing her eyes because she had a sneaking suspicion she knew exactly what he was going to do. She'd felt him pull down her shorts, hands pushing her thighs apart as he continued speaking in a conversational tone.

"Usually that's when I'd wake up, but sometimes, I'd get to do this," he whispered as his fingers were touching her, and it felt so good.

She could feel the way he was holding his weight on the mattress, and it was obvious that he was gazing at what he was doing, gazing at her, which, when she'd considered it, made shivers run down her spine.

She lifted her eyelids just a bit, to peek at him, and there he was staring intensely at his hand as he slowly moved his index finger in and out of her. Her husband's face had that same expression that he had when he's surveying a job that was halfway done. She'd clamped her eyes shut again because it was all just too much.

"You watched me in the dream, but it's okay," he chided her with amusement. "You don't have to watch now. Just listen." She clenched her stomach in anticipation and he'd noticed, chuckling to himself, "You think this isn't going to work, don't you?" She knew he was aware of how it can be difficult for her sometimes with j, but she didn't expect him to really bring it up, especially not in the heat of the moment. He leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially into my ear, "You're wrong, though."

Something about how confident he sounded made her heart begin to race. And then, as he started to speak again in a low, rumbling voice, it felt like it might actually burst out of her chest.

"You're so wet already, baby. So wet and hot and every second that I touch you you're getting wetter. I can feel it," he groaned. It was true, and thinking about it, thinking about what he was actually doing, instead of how she was reacting to it, made her whole body start to let go and relax. "I want you so bad it hurts," he continued, "I want to bury myself inside you and feel you so tight around me that I can't tell us apart. I want to feel you squeeze me so hard when you come that I see stars. And we're going to do that, but not yet…"

"Why not?" She gasped out, thrashing her head back and forth against the pillow as his fingers ever so slowly increased in speed.

"Because I'm going to make you come with my hands first. And then with my mouth. And then I'm going to take you the way I want. The way you seem to want too, I think." He smiled, pressing a kiss to her thigh.

She opened her eyes and looked at him in complete shock. He'd never, ever spoken to her like this before, and she could tell by the blush that covered his entire body that he hadn't expected to do it himself. His eyes gazed back at her, dark with lust, but also kind, as though he was waiting to see if she wanted him to stop. She realized that she really didn't, and fell back onto the pillow.

His fingers sped up, while he continued to tell her how much he wanted her, how gorgeous and sexy she was, how amazing she looked when she came. It felt like her blood was boiling as he moved his fingers faster and faster. Everything felt still and fast and out of control as her muscles began to lock in anticipation of what was about to happen.

"Do you know how good you taste?" he whispered and then thrust two more fingers inside her hard.

Her back arched all the way off the mattress as she cried out. "Oh, Kyle." She moaned. "I want you, god, Kyle, I need you."

He kept his promise. Hardly giving her a moment to recover, he spread her legs again and settled between them, using his tongue to bring her to absolute insanity. When she'd collapsed once more, this time into a screaming, shuddering heap, she was briefly worried that maybe she had snapped his neck with her thighs.

Until his lips were touching hers, and her hands were coming to meet his face.

His handsome face.

Her eyes opened as he pulled back, and she smiled at him dumbly as he leaned in to kiss her once more. He didn't give her much time to rest and lifted her legs to his shoulders when he finally entered her, hard as steel, and even larger than normal, probably because he had delayed his own gratification for so long, she wasn't surprised.

"Oh, baby," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her again.

She really had no concept of how long it took or much of anything other than the waves of ecstasy that rolled over her again and again until he shuddered inside her, and then collapsed on his side, a self-satisfied, if exhausted, grin on his flushed face.

"Ready to go make dinner and put the kids to sleep?" he asked smugly. "We can maybe have some fun after?"

"Maybe," she smiled at him, leaning in for another kiss.

The rest of the day was significantly less satisfying. They'd gotten into an argument, about their finances, when Evan came over to watch the game and drink some beers. The usual Sunday activity, but Riley had noticed some changed in their bank statement this month. They didn't have enough money for anything anymore.

"Kyle, can we talk about this?" She asked, showing him the monthly statements. "Can you please sit down look at these with me?"

"What?" Kyle took a sip of his beer, stepping away from the oven. "Are these the bank statements?"

"Yes. I've been lookin' at them. Our financials aren't adding up with our bills, Kyle." She explained, sighing and rubbing her forehead. "I don't know what we're gonna do."

"What do you mean?" He grabbed the papers from off the dining room table and read them. "This doesn't make any sense. The bank has to have it wrong."

She held the most recent statement, sighing. "No," she said. "You're the one who's has it wrong. Our savings is disappearing faster than its coming in. Now, will you just sit down with me and look at this?" She asked, handing him the most recent one.

"Can you stop putting this thing in my face" he yelled, yanking the papers from her hand as the front door closed.

"Dude, take it easy," Evan warned, coming in with a brown paper bag and a six pack of beer.

Riley turned to look at Evan as he walked in and then looked back at Kyle.

"You stay out of this, Evan," Kyle warned his brother, raising his voice.

"I don't even know what's goin' on!" Evan shouted back, setting the stuff down on the table. "I'm just sayin' I think you should calm the hell down, Kyle."

"What is it with you, anyway, always tryin' to be some hero," Kyle muttered, stalking toward him. He threw the papers on the floor and stepped up and close with his brother, standing a few inches taller than him. "I told you to stay out of it."

Riley wanted to step in, but her eyes darted between the two brothers, her heart racing. What was Kyle gonna do?

She bit her lip as she turned, waiting for Evan to answer Kyle's question.

"Nobody's tryin' to be a hero here, Kyle." Evan scoffed, sighing. "I just think you should calm down."

"Look, this is my family. My life," he explained. "I don't need you sticking your nose in my family's business, alright?"

She sighed heavily, her hands fidgeting nervously as she watched their altercation going on. She hated when Kyle got like this; when he took his anger out on everyone in the room.

"Look, I'm gonna go watch the game somewhere else," Evan said, shaking his head at his brother before he looked past him and directly at her. She was his friend first. "Riley, you good?"

She nodded, smiling at him in the split second before Kyle shoved him.

"Yeah, she's good. What's with you and her anyway? I know you loved her back in high school, but she's my wife." He muttered, throwing Evan back as far as he could. He didn't want him anywhere near Riley.

"Calm down," Evan shouted, shoving him back.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Kyle punched his brother this time and Evan stumbled back, touching his bloodied lip.

Riley's heart was racing and she stepped past Kyle, her eyes on Evan. "Evan!" She called out, worried from and staring at Kyle in disbelief. How could he do that to him? Evan wasn't doing anything wrong. "Are you okay?" She grasped his arm and touched his lip. "Why are you always so quick with your anger?"

"Why are you always lookin' out for him?" Kyle scoffed, turning to look at her.

She'd always looked after him. He was always like her brother.

"I just wanted to make sure he was okay. Are you okay?" She looked at Evan again, trying to keep her calm for the sake of her children in the next room.

"Yeah," he wiped the blood away. "I'm fine." His eyes told her something different, but she knew she would figure it you eventually. Whenever that was. "I'll see you." He walked back and to the door, slamming it behind him, leaving her with Kyle.

It had been a tense night from there on out, but they'd moved past it, or at least that's what she'd thought. It was not for the good, apparently.


	18. Acting Up

Riley was totally caught up in Mark, in the way his eyes sparkled, the bright blue that came from them as he looked at her on his way off the field. From them comes an intensity, an honesty, a gentleness.

Perhaps this was what was meant by a gentleman, not one of weakness or trite politeness, but one of great spirit and noble ways. What he was, what was beautiful about him, came from deep within; it made her want to feel how his lips move in a kiss, how his hands would follow the curves of her body.

But the whistle blow on the field brought her back. She was at the soccer game, Katie by her side, along with Evan and Lacey as well.

"Is Zach okay?" She asked, touching his chest. She felt his chest underneath the fabric, the tight skin there and smiled up at him.

"Determined," Mark said, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes. "LIke his dad, which reminds me… you owe me a date."

She blushed as the words came from his mouth and she bit her lip, feeling the intensity of everyone's eyes on her from around them. Lacey nodded, smiling at her in approval, but she knew Evan hated Mark with a passion. Which was mostly jealousy because Mark was a great guy as far as she knew.

"Me? Oh, you don't give up, do you?" She blushed and then looked up at him. She liked the confidence he had around her. It made her feel alive.

"Not a chance," he crossed his arms over his chest, the muscles there being accentuated. "The country club is hosting this new members event tonight. I was wondering if you'd keep me company, so I wouldn't die of boredom."

"She'd love to!" Lacey cheered and Riley laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Lace! Do you mind?" She laughed, smiling up at Mark. He was so handsome and confident, in the way Kyle was. In the way, she wished Kyle still was. "But yes, I'd love to. Sounds fun."

"It's a date then," he smiled as the final whistle blew.

"That's game!" Lacey said, clapping her hands together.

"Thank God," Evan muttered as he stepped out onto the field. Riley glanced over at him. "Good game, buddy!"

Riley looked uneasily over at Evan. Was she supposed to feel bad for him? He was her Kyle's brother. He wasn't just some guy that she'd met in high school anymore.

Mark was an actual choice, someone worth thinking and dreaming about.

"I'm going to go pack up the car," Lacey said, winking and turning to walk away. "I'll see you soon."

She nodded and glanced up at Mark again, who smiled down at her. They were good for each other, right?

Katie pulled on Riley's hand. "I want to go home," the little girl said as she looked down at her.

"How was your game, Katie?" Mark asked.

"I was bad," Katie shrugged, laughing.

"If you ever wanna practice," he bent down to talk to her, smiling. "I'm happy to help."

"I don't want your help," Katie quipped, turning away and crossing her arms.

Katie did not like Mark one bit. That worried her and she sighed, she knew she'd just have to get used to him. She missed her daddy and she knew how that felt.

"Katie, that was not nice." She warned, looking back at Mark. "Sorry, long morning."

"It's fine," he waved it off. "I understand. Maybe sometime soon, I could come by and teach Katie some pointers."

"I don't want his help!" Katie kicked her soccer ball and grunted as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, Katie!" Riley pulled on her arm and looked at her as Evan came back, Travis right behind him, holding both his and Katie's soccer balls.

"Hey," Evan called out, kneeling down to talk to Katie.

She looked at him, and then back at Mark and she knew what she had to do. She couldn't let Evan be her surrogate father. He wasn't Kyle and he wasn't the man in her life, that was Mark.

"No, we've got this." She said, pulling Katie's hand and then looping her arm around Mark's. "Let's go. Nice to see you, Evan. Come on, Trav."

Mark went to fetch his son as Riley riled her kids into the car and helped them buckle up. By the time she closed Katie's door, Mark was walking toward her, smiling.

"Hey, I wanted to take a moment with you before we part ways," Mark said, as he unlocked his SUV for Zach to get in, giving him his soccer bag. "Now that the kids aren't here, I wanted to say how excited I am for our date tonight."

"Me too," she smiled up at him, giggling. "I'm excited to get some adult time with you." He nodded, chuckling with her. "Is there a theme or something I should know about?"

"Not that I know of," he said, shrugging. "I'll be in a suit, maybe a red tie, if that helps."

"It does," she smiled, taking a hold of his hand.

His strong hands, slightly rough from working, held hers as he stared deep into her eyes. His smile etched its way back into her mind, forever. His body was warm and toned as he leaned in to hug her, comforting to the touch. His voice was deep, with a serious tone.

His lips brushed her ear as he spoke, "I really do like you, Riley. I can't wait for tonight." He pulled back and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers.

It wasn't like one of those close-mouthed kisses like you do when you're in eighth grade and you've never held hands before with a girl. It was full on, open-mouthed, almost sexual kiss. And she loved it.

She loved the way she melted into his arms. The way their lips fit like two puzzle pieces. The way she relented as he played with her hair and held her tighter and tighter. He leaned her up against her car, just away from where anyone inside could see.

And when they broke away after what seemed like ages she looked up at him, her cheeks blushed as she met his eyes. "See you tonight?" She whispered, her hand curling up on his chest.

"Definitely," he leaned forward, pressing their lips together for another brief kiss.

The passenger door opened as Lacey stepped out impatiently. "What's taking' so long- oh." Lacey giggled then when the pair broke apart. "Sorry."

"I'll call you later when I'm on my way." He smiled and then dashed toward his car.

Riley immediately looked at her best friend and smiled, her cheeks blushing. "You couldn't have waited five more minutes?" She asked.

"Sorry," Lacey laughed, walking toward her. "Is he a good kisser?"

She nodded, biting her lip. She wasn't usually one to kiss and tell to much, but she couldn't help it. Mark was different. So different. He made her feel so good and that was everything she was worried she wouldn't feel after Kyle left. And that was everything she'd ever wanted.

* * *

After Riley had dropped Lacey off with the kids at the house, she went to pick up some groceries for the next few days. She grabbed the bags on her way into the house, walking in the side door, by the kitchen.

Evan and Travis were playing video games on the couch, both deeply invested in the racing game. Katie was kicking her soccer ball around the house.

"Hey, what I'd say about kicking the ball in the house." She said catching the ball under her foot.

"Sorry mama," Katie said, picking it up.

"Ahh!" Evan cried in defeat.

"Yes!" Travis cheered. "Mom, look! I beat Uncle Evan!"

"Awesome Trav," she winked, smiling at him.

Katie dropped the ball and Travis quickly stole it, laughing as he ran away.

"Not fair! Give it back, it's mine!" Katie yelled, running after her brother.

"Man, she's been moping around all day," Evan said, coming over to help put the groceries away.

"Yeah, I know." She sighed. "I've been asking for days what's wrong, but she won't say." She grabbed the closest bag of groceries and began putting them away in their proper places in the freezer and fridge.

"You alright?" Evan asked, grabbing the cereal boxes and moving them to their place on the opposite counter with the rest of the breakfast stuff. "You see a little, on edge."

"Long day," she sighed. "Thanks for helping Lace watch the kids. You stayin' for dinner?"

"No, I've gotta run." He said. "I'm meeting Selena at the Pony Keg for happy hour."

"Oh, that's still goin' on." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I know you don't approve," he said, looking inside the bag again.

"It's none of my business who you date, Evan." She laughed, waving him off as she grabbed more things to put inside the fridge. "It's just things were lookin' up for you and I'd hate to see her get in the way of that."

"She keeps things interesting, and you're one to talk, goin' out with that stiff," Evan said, tossing the paper bag he'd emptied away.

She closed the fridge and looked over her shoulder at him. "You know, just because you're with Selena doesn't make you a relationship expert."

"I'm just looking out for you," he said.

"And I'm just tryin' to have a little fun," she smiled. "I'm a grown woman, Evan. I can look after myself just fine."

He nodded, smiling. "Of course," he said.

"You know what, why can't I go out with a nice guy and just enjoy myself?" She asked, getting irritated with him. Why did he always have to act like her protector since Kyle left. She didn't need one.

"Riley, relax." He muttered.

She was over it. "And that's another thing I don't need, you telling me to relax." She said, flatly.

"I didn't mean to make you upset. Forget I said anything," he said, taking a step away from her.

"Look, I'm really grateful for all you've done Evan, but you've got your own life so I don't need you to go meddling in mine." She said softly.

Evan nodded. "You're right, you don't. I should be goin' anyway." He grabbed his jacket, pulling it on. "And let me make this easy for you. I'll keep my distance from now on."

"Great," she nodded.

"Good," he said, walking out.

She watched him leave, looking over her shoulder at him. She was worried about him, really worried.

* * *

After Riley's failed date with Mark, she sat on the pool's side with Evan, who was looking better than he did the last time they talked.

"Ozzie's bacon cheeseburgers, the thing I miss most about this place," she said, sliding her legs over to keep her dress away from the water.

Her dress had an elegance to it. It made her look like the lady she was pretending to be. She knew she wasn't, not really. But this dress made her feel like one, just a little.

It was a dress that she'd bought to impress Kyle, like the other dress she'd worn to the Beaumont Belle Gala. One that was only intended for him to see. For a date night where they went out of town. She'd never even wanted Beaumont to see her in it.

Neither dress was really her. They were both extreme in different ways, but still, she looked good. And she knew it. She just didn't like to admit it and she couldn't wait to get home and take it off.

"I don't know, you seemed pretty comfortable in there," Evan said, taking a bite into his burger.

"Well, it's a good life. I mean, you've got to admit that," she said, eyeing him. "A lot of girls would love it."

"I don't see the appeal," he shrugged, taking a sip of his beer. "Just a bunch of uptight jerks, if you ask me."

"Hey. Some of the best people in Beaumont work in there." She said, beaming at him. She was so happy to see Evan was back like himself.

"So you and Dr. Mark," he started.

She cut him off, "He's a good guy," she reminded him.

"The best," he joked.

"Come on," she sighed. "Lay off him. He's got some wonderful qualities."

"Oh, yeah. He's fantastic. I mean, Riley, there's this incredible ballet in Brussels. I was crying all over the place," he mimicked Mark in a comedic way and she laughed out loud, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"What is that face?" She laughed.

"I'm gonna go ride in my Mercedes. And, Katie, why don't I show you how to kick a soccer ball?" He asked, mimicking a kick in the pool by his feet. "He's so cocky. That's why I couldn't handle him."

"Stop," she laughed, gasping for air. "He's just a doctor. That's how they can be, you know."

"Yeah," he smiled at her, their face close, but yet far away.

Her eyes dropped to his lips, plump and right there. But he was untouchable she had to remind herself, meeting his eyes again as she smiled.

"You know what would make this better?" He asked.

"What?" She smiled.

"Fries," he laughed.

She joined him in laughter again, until her stomach ached and she was so happy to be okay with Evan again.

* * *

Long after Katie fell asleep in her arms, Riley laid there, rubbing her back. She couldn't sleep, not after almost losing her baby. She didn't know what she would've done if she hadn't found her. Katie was tightly tucked to her side, sleeping soundly as though nothing bad had happened.

After another five minutes of lying there, Riley moved out of bed, tucking the blanket around her daughter as she pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She moved out into the main room of the house, seeing it was sound and everything was in its place. She walked outside onto the back patio, needing a breath of fresh air.

It wasn't long until the door opened and she turned to see who was coming outside.

It was Evan.

"Hey," he said, smiling softly at her.

"Hey. I thought everybody left," she said, sighing.

"Travis wanted one more story," he explained, pulling the door closed behind him. He walked over to her, rubbing her side. "You sure you're alright?"

"Tonight was awful," she stared at the night sky, talking to him. "One of the worst nights of my life."

"Well, you got Katie back. That's the important thing." He said, reassuring her as he looked at the sky too.

It was a clear, beautiful night. The first one in a while.

She nodded, smiling at him. "You were so sure that we were gonna find her," she said. "How?"

"Just had a feeling, can't really explain it." He explained, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. "I just knew everything was gonna turn out all right and if they get lost again, you can be damn sure we'll find them. Okay?"

The warmth his hand filled her with was everything she needed at that moment. She smiled up at him and took in a shaky breath, looking away.

He pulled at her heartstrings in all the right ways. She didn't know what she was going to do about it.

"I don't know if I can do this," she whispered.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Everything," she sighed. "It's all just too much. I mean, I didn't think I'd be doing this all alone," she looked over at him, tears in her eyes. "I was supposed to do this with someone. Not alone and I didn't think it'd be this hard. I'm so sorry that I was mean to you," she turned, rubbing her hands up against his forearms. "I'm so sorry I don't know how to relax anymore. I'm just so sorry Evan."

"Hey, Riley," his hands touched her hips, holding her close to him, but just far enough to not be inadvertently touching. "You don't have to apologize. And you are not alone. I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled at him. Evan had always been there for her. Always. Even when she pushed him away, but Evan never left.

He was always there, and she felt it. How he was just there for her, and she felt that closeness. As he moved closer, wrapping her into a tight and warm hug, she relaxed into it and breathed in his cologne just as he pulled back to press his face against hers.

She touched his neck, rubbing the warm skin there as she smiled at him.

Their lips touched a moment later, and Riley went with it. After everything today, everything with Kyle. She'd been so alone. She wanted this, to some extent. She wanted this warmth. This companionship

The odd connection you only felt when kissing someone. To feel loved by someone again.

She was completely unprepared. You would think that after all the hours she'd spent with Evan- watching him talk, laugh and frown - that she would know all there was to know about his lips. But she hadn't imagined how good they would feel pressed up against her own.

His hands were wrapped up in her hair and hers locked around his neck pulling him down slightly. When they broke apart for air, she rested her forehead against his and gathered some much-needed oxygen. His smirk told her everything and she smiled back, sinking into his hold.

"I should go," he whispered. "Before anyone sees us."

She nodded. "Call me," she reminded him.

"I will," he said, pressing one last kiss to her cheek before he left her, all alone, just like before.


End file.
